Cosplaying Casanova's Devious Delights
by TheHardHardHent69
Summary: The star of our show is not a hero or one of those anti-heros. He is a man with only one thing on his mind, lust. Watch as he begins his journey and begins to understand the capabilities of his power, travels to the world of Fire Emblem: Awakening to amas a harem, and live his double life between two worlds. This story is the first in foreseeably a large trilogy.
1. Description

**Disclaimer: This work is entirely fiction. What is written/potentially written may not be your cup of tea or seem heinous if done in real life. Draw the line between fiction and reality as I have done and draw the line between the me here and the me in reality. I would never act like the protagonist of this story and only use this to release the less than pleasant thoughts that build up and become trapped in my mind. **

**Cosplaying Casanova's Devious Delights: Awakening lust within.**

**Matt Matchitehew used to be the youngest, most popular and most talented actor of his time. In fact people would probably call him perfect if it wasn't for his 3 inch surprise down below. In fact his mini-him lead him down the path of virginhood and eventual suicide.**

**But then he meets a god who lacked empathy which gave him abilities he's never seen and reincarnated him as Matt Aviv to help him with his new life goal; get a harem so big it could block out the sun. And what better place to start then where Fire Emblems waifu wars truly began, Fire Emblem Awakening.**

**So strap in, grab a few beers, open that bag of popcorn and keep that lube handy. Because this fanfic pulls out all the stops as weave of plot mixed with porn comes your way. Well that and a potentially redeemable sinner with the power of cosplay.**


	2. Prologue: Break a leg

**This chapter is short due to its nature. It sets the mood for the rest of this fanfic. So keep an open mind and immerse yourself.**

**(Note: Hate to do this to you but this is a reupload. It came to my attention that the bolding didn't appear and so I decided to fix it. I'm also apologising to my guest reviewer/ers because I didn't save my settings which caused reviews with swears to be filtered out and guest reviews to disappear. I've changed this now.)**

* * *

**{Sexual content: None.}**

* * *

**{Warnings: Suicide.}**

* * *

{Prologue: Struggles of the hinged.}

My name is Matt Matchitehew, you may have heard of me. I'm the biggest hit in the movie making business right now, in fact every movie I've starred in has made over 10 million dollars. While some people say it was because of the producer or the cast, the fans have been very vocal about saying that it was me, Matt Matchitehew, who sold the film.

It always made me feel great to know I'm loved by so many people. It's a far-cry from my childhood. You see when I was younger, around my early teens, I found out that my dick size was below average. I was made fun of for being born with a 3-inch mini me and was horribly bullied by my peers to the point I became a shut-in.

Slowly but surely I grew to despise women, men, children, old people and myself, especially myself. I hated myself so bad that I wanted to become someone else.

That's when I started dressing up as other people. It was poor imitations at first but as time went on it became hard to tell the difference between me and the original. I was so good that I caught the attention of some big shot movie producers and started my acting career.

It was great, at first anyways, everyone loved what I was doing. But alas, while everyone was congratulating me or writing my checks, I slowly became bored of the normal roles I played. It became horribly boring. That's when I started my hobbie of cosplay, specifically for cartoons about fantasy or the supernatural.

In cartoons, clothing is much flashier than normal, they have cool abilities and they are much harder to act like. The difficulty of acting like these characters professionally is a thing in itself but I was too excited and determined to care about that. Can you blame me for liking stylish, superpowered characters over some kid who needs to raise money to save the rundown park?

My favorite things to cosplay were things from anime for a number of reasons, the biggest one being the females and harems each character seemed to gain through their adventures. It made me envious and wish to be the character more.

As happy as my life was during my early parts of my career were, my currently life couldn't be farther from happy. My career bored me, my public appearance became a hassle to keep up, cosplaying made me jealous of people with lovers and the looming fact I would remain a virgin depressed me.

What pissed me off most was everyone I once knew. People from school who bullied me were living happily. Even Evan, my biggest bully, was getting married. The real kicker was the fact he was marrying Marry, my childhood friend and girlfriend in middle school. Marry, who said we wouldn't part no matter what but left the first time she say my dick size.

Last time I saw them they were living in a shack somewhere in the sticks, while I was living the big life. So why...why, why, why were they so happy? Why are they happy while I felt only misery!? It hurt so bad that I just wanted to end it all!

Then one fateful night, after drinking a six pack, I had an amazing idea. Isekai anime usually start with the main character dying before they get reincarnated, right? If I get hit by a truck, I would reincarnate, right? I could leave this sorry excuse for a body and live the life of another person's, just like I wanted.

'Even if I'm wrong and just end up committing suicide, it's still a win for me. Once I die, all my problems will disappear, and the many people of the world will mourn their favorite actor!' Were my last thoughts as my face kissed a speeding truck.

* * *

Darkness was all I could see before I bright light shined down on me. A angelic yet curvy figure floated down, though their face was covered in shadow. She wore a robe that angles are commonly depicted to wear.

"You have died before you got to age away, truly a pity. That's why you shall be reincarnated into a new world, with new potential and a gift. Tell me child, what gift do you desire?" The feminine voice as soft as silk said to me.

I thought about it for a bit before I gave the voice a smug grin. "Give me a harem."

The angel-thing's face contorted with displeasure. "Is that a joke?"

"Did I stutter?" I asked sarcastically, adding to the voices growing displeasure.

"To think I sensed a righteous heart inside of your disgusting soul." The female voice said.

"Excuse me bitch? Who in the hell are you to judge me!?" My words caused the voice to reveal their voluptuous figure.

"I am Eve, the first mother of many. I sensed a soul of justice from far away, but after reevaluating your soul up close I can see that I wasted my time. In fact you deserve to be punished for the sinful thoughts that dwell in your heart." She said with a raised hand.

My body began falling apart, each piece that hit the ground shattered and disappeared from sight. It caused me to panic.

"Do you know who I am!?" I shouted.

"An irrelevant being who deserves divine judgement." She said with a serious tone.

With that, the last of my body vanished.

**"Don't worry, I do."** A small but gentle voice whispered to me.

* * *

When I opened my eyes again I found that I was in a lovely woman's arms. Upon further inspection I found that my body had regressed to that of a newborn.

The nurses and doctors were in a flurry to get the equipment ready for testing while also double checking the heart monitor to the lovely woman's left. However my vision of the scene was obscured by the woman pressing my face into her bosom. It was uncomfortable but I allowed it because I felt the feeling of droplets on my head.

"My beautiful baby boy." The woman, my...mother, cried.

It was an odd sensation, having a mother. I never had a mother, only a money grubbing father.

My thoughts were halted at the voice of a doctor. "Good news ma'am, the baby doesn't seem to have any visible issues. We'll have to do more tests but for now, feel free to hold your child as long as you wish." The doctor said with a smile.

"I'll hold you to that." Mom jokes.

The two shared a laugh before my mother became enamoured in my face. Her deep blue eyes stared into my own.

"Miss, if you don't mind me asking, is your husband coming? Just want to know because couples usually pick their child's name together and I want to know if I should bring you the papers to write it down." The doctor asked.

"Of course. He should be here any minute." My mom said with a grin.

The doctor nodded and left to get the paperwork. Meanwhile, more tears decided to make an appearance on mom's beautiful face, her grin faltering slightly.

"Any minute now." She reassured herself quietly.

He never did.

* * *

**Let me just say that Matt was not reincarnated into the Fire Emblem world. He was sent back to his original world but in a way that will punish him. If any of you are curious as to who was the owner of the bolded text halfway in the prologue, then you'll need to wait and see. All will be revealed in the first chapter.**

**Chapter may be edited in the future.**

**Review to complement, question or voice concerns.**


	3. Chapter 1: Premonition of Lust

**Now that I have said my piece about the difference between me in real life vs here, allow me to let loose and rant without being judged for a moment. *Ahem* My balls itch. I've been sitting on a stool for three hours a night so I could write this up and every single time the dynamic duo wish to be tended to but that's an issue for me alone to deal with.**

**Now I have a feeling that some readers will have certain issues about the story (aside from the obvious) and so I'll deal with those problems now rather than later.**

**Matt's penis is still small for the time being but will grow due to his abilities.**

**Sex is going to become very prominent the next chapter.**

**Fire emblem: Awakening will be explored the chapter after the next.**

* * *

**{Sexual content: None.}**

* * *

**{Warnings: Murder, abuse, bullying, extorsion.}**

* * *

Chapter 1: Premonition of lust.

Just another god awful day. It's almost as if god has forsaken me-oh wait. Honestly this day was decent when compared to all the other days I've lived through over the course of 16-years. That's right, it's been 16 years since I was reborn as an infant and I've hated every moment of it.

Ebe-Abe-Whoever the hell the bitch's name is, stayed true to her promise and made me born into the shithole that is my family situation. My 'mother' was abandoned by her husband, we didn't have enough money to live in a house for awhile, I didn't get an education until I was 7 years old and to top it all off, I still had a small dick!

If I was any other person I probably would have killed myself earlier then I did originally. But no, I had my memories, past experiences and lovely attitude to back me up. My past life made me hate popularity and money as a whole. I also already knew what we're taught in school.

In all honesty, I wanted to show off my stuff, badly, but decided against it. I decided to simply be that one, forgettable, below average student. I always made sure my marks were the bare minimum to pass while making it look like I didn't do it on purpose.

Eventually this led me to an outcast lifestyle with more problems than I ever remember having. I'm bullied, shamed and beaten on a daily basis, sometimes hourly. But ironically I preferred it over my previous life.

My two lives could be compared to groups of enemy soldiers. This life is like facing thousands of enemies armed only with knives. My previous life was like facing 3 enemies armed with grenades. If you were an average soldier who had an assault rifle, which would you face? I'd choose the former any day.

Bullying in the past involved attacking my insecurities before my brain could become mature enough to handle they're words. Now I have the wit and mind of an adult, capable of taking the now oddly disappointing attempts to get under my skin.

Shaming originally involved widespread rumors that crippled my pride as a man. But now nobody knows the full size of mini me and the only ammunition they have is my lifestyle, something I chose to live by my own accord while knowing what I was getting myself into.

And beatings...well I was never really beaten in my previous life but I think we can all agree that being hit by a truck hurts a ton more than being hit by fists.

But while I'm able to find positives in my shitty life, it still isn't enough to distract me from my new goal in life. 'I will get that harem I asked for and rub it in your face bitch! I'll find a way to force you through the same torment. Then, when your groveling on the floor, begging for it to stop, maybe then I'll let you join my harem as a slave.'

"Brother Paul, brother Matt is being edgy again." An annoying voice said.

"Ignore him brother Carl." Another annoying voice said.

These two were the idiots in charge of the video game club, a club I was forced to join due to my grade average. I would be fine with the club if it were how it sounded like, I loved to play video games in my spare time during my career. But this club was treating video games as a religion. The made robes, went door to door to get followers and even made a fucking bible. They even got the other members to join there shenanigans! I swear; if I have to listen, say or memorize one of their verses I'll personally hang them by those gamecube controllers in their bags.

Paul Absalom is the dear old friend/follower of Carl. He had short blonde hair, red rimmed glasses and a white cloak with a red pixelated alien on the back. Though he is a follower, he is actually better suited for the leadership role as his tactical mind and good work ethic help him make people see his point of view.

Carl Barnett is the friend of Paul, as I said previously. His black hair was spiked into three large points atop his head, his eyes were the color red due to his contacts and had a coat similar to Paul's, the only difference being that the symbol was blue. Though he is technically the head honcho for this club, he actually had little to no experience with video games until recently.

"I've heard you've started playing Final Fantasy 7 brother Carl. My I ask what peaked your interest?" Paul asked.

"Well you see brother Paul. After playing Super Smash Brothers for a time, I eventually grew curious as to where Cloud originated from. Thus I decided to scour the internet for a copy." Carl responded.

"Did you get the remastered version by chance?"

"Sadly no, I merely got the original."

Their banter continued for a good 10 went back and forth about upcoming games and retro games alike. Eventually said banter got on my nerves and like a glorious angel I decided to stop it.

"Will you two quiet down please?" I said in my shyest voice.

Paul scoffed. "How rude."

Carl mimicked Paul. "Indeed."

"I don't think brother Matt appreciates games like we do." Paul stated while turning to Carl.

"I believe you're right brother Paul." Carl said while turning to Paul.

"Should we enlighten him?" Paul asked.

"We shall." Carl answered.

They went into the back room of the club and returned moments later with a thin box. It was the game case for a 3DS game and it was put into my bag. The two then looked at me with serious faces.

"This will be your first ever project that you shall do for the club brother Matt." Paul said.

"We expect a report on your progress by the end of next week" Carl said.

Then the inconvenience twins left me alone in the room. I wanted to check what the two put in my bag but was interrupted by a feminine voice.

"You ready to head out Matt?" The voice said.

"Yeah, just finishing up." I said back while I scrambled to put the rest of my stuff away.

"Don't keep me waiting." The voice said with a giggle as it left.

After packing up my things and locking up the classroom door I hurried to our meeting spot.

Who am I meeting? That girl who just left.

Who is she? My girlfriend.

Why am I saying this in a sarcastic voice? Because our situation is a pain in the ass.

* * *

We were sitting on a bench outside of an ice cream shop. My girlfriend had gotten vanilla while I had gotten strawberry. While I was licking my treat, my girlfriend was dripping all over the place. She got it on her wrists, her face and the top of her breast, erotically licking off all she could while ensuring I could see her.

"D-do you really have to do that Selena?" I said with a false blush.

Selena Achor was her full name. She has been my girlfriend for the past month after a fateful encounter in a hallway. She had sandy blonde hair that was neatly combed and had emerald eyes, but most boys would say her greatest assets were her D-cup tits.

"Whatever do you mean Matty-pie?" She innocently asked, knowing full well what she was doing.

"I-I just mean that you don't need to eat that slowly. Your i-ice cream will melt." I responded while acting embarrassed.

Selena's cheeky smile grew. "I had to wait a long time for you to be done with your club activities. And now your going to have to wait for me to take my sweet time." She taunted.

"Come on Selena, have mercy! You know how Paul and Carl are." I pleaded.

She put a finger to her lip and pondered my sentence. "True, but your still not getting off easy Matty-pie. Your girlfriend gets lonely you know." Selena says with a sad tone.

Lonely my ass, I know what kind of sham this relationship is. You see Selena is actually one of the popular kids in our school, her friend group is made up entirely of my bullies. Sure she may say she doesn't agree with their ideologies, that she changed her style to make people less nervous around her, that she fell in love with me at first sight. However I know better.

One of the greatest things about being an outcast is that nobody pays you any mind, makes it easy to eavesdrop. When I heard that the only reason she would only date a loser like me because she was bored, it made me understand the situation.

I had already known that the relationship wasn't real from the start. Selena still kissed...Chad-Flash...Eh, I don't really care, on the lips. What originally confused me was her motive behind 'dumping' her boyfriend and 'asking me out'. Now I know the reason behind her actions, even if it isn't clear. I also have a feeling that something big is going to happen, a plan to humiliate me if I'm right.

But instead of breaking up with her or lashing out, I kept quiet. I was Matt Matchitehew, a professional actor who had a score to settle with a god and knew how to stick to his role. And my role is to play Matt Aviv, a below average student who would never lash out, who could never put two and two together to save his life.

We both 'enjoyed' each other's company until we saw how late it was getting. "Ah shoot. Sorry Matty-pie but I have to get home and prepare for the Halloween party." Selena apologized.

"D-don't worry about it. I'll see you Sunday for our first date." I say.

She gave me a smile and said. "Wouldn't miss it."

She turned around to leave before running back and kissing my cheek before whispering. "And if all goes well, you may just get a prize."

I forced a blush, causing her to giggle before leaving. Once nobody was looking I let out a deep sigh as I stopped acting like the timid boy everyone believed I was. It was a pain to keep up appearances but I understood the necessity to do so. Only certain people know how I truly act but they either don't care or are being blackmailed to keep it a secret.

However keeping my outward appearance up is only a small issue to me, I've dealt with it for most of my career after all. But right now my issues stem from that cling-on Selena. We're about to have a 4 day long weekend, though tomorrow doesn't really count. In 3 days, this Sunday, me and Selena are going on a date. The day before that, she's going to the Halloween party with her actual boyfriend, everyone but myself is invited but I'm not supposed to know. The day before that, tomorrow, our school must set up said party.

With how much this event was talked about during my chats with Selena, It's safe to say that whatever she and Chode has planed will happen during this period in time.

If my assumptions are correct; Friday will be the day her cronies treat me as a slave to show off their superiority while also secretly removing my name from the guest list; Saturday, Selena will probably act all lovey dovey with Brad during the party while spreading rumors about me; Sunday will be the day that everyone involved in the party will witness me getting humiliated by Selena, whether it's through a video or a trap of some kind; and Monday will be the day I wallow in self pity.

Sadly, their plan would only work if I was like I acted. All of their plans will be their undoing. Friday, I'll frame the people who made me do their work so they get in trouble for various things. Saturday, I'll sneak into the party and ruin their good time. Sunday, I'll make that bitch experience the worst date of her life. Monday, I'll laugh as I prepare to reveal some of the real me.

Such thoughts put a smile on my face and was only interrupted by the ice cream shop owner tapping my shoulder. I turned to the massive Russian with a mustache and basked in his glory.

"Leave. Smile is scaring off customers." He grunted.

"Which ones? The ones you get sent to jail for touching or the ones you get shot for touching?" I ask.

"Criminal."

"Ahh, the later. Well don't worry, I'm on my way back. But you really shouldn't hold your shady mafia meetings, gang deals or gambling nights in a ice cream store." I scold.

He crossed his arms. "I'm boss. Have respect. Not anti-Christ like you."

"Ha, even having Christ in there is too much." I joke.

He smiled. "I like you. Trustworthy."

I turned my back on the man and said some final words. "Trustworthy as long as you make sure my 'benefactor' loses the next big bet."

Speaking of, I should see how the tub'o'lard doing, then get some much needed sleep. So I decided to go home and head straight to my dump of a house.

You see, after my mom was left without a nickel to her name, she met a guy who made a decent living. The guy happened to own the biggest scrapyard in the city and made large sums of money without having to lift a finger. He offered to take my mother and me under his wing, allowing us to live with him. It was a nice gesture, but the fat-ass lived in a shitty shack located in his scrapyard.

The place was a fucking mess and used his charms *vomit* to manipulate my mother into being a free housemaid while I was his personal servant. Anytime my mom would do something he viewed as unacceptable he would threaten and harm her. Anytime I didn't do something fast enough he would beat me. The household was, in simpleton terms, shit.

We could definitely leave anytime we wanted to, he made that clear, but both me and my mother have our own reasons for staying. I personally don't care, I started my first acting career at a young age and if I was really that desperate, I would just do it again. But no, I want to stay and watch the bumbling idiot fall victim to karma.

Mom's reason for staying...is a bit unclear to me. She cries almost everyday and is constantly apologizing to me anytime I can't move due to blunt force trauma. Maybe it's some sort of Stockholm syndrome? All I know is that the reason isn't because he's good in bed. He's never once touched my mother, even when she's offered, and has called her old hag on multiple occasions.

I sighed as I unlocked the gate that lead to my home, walking through before promptly locking it up again. I kicked over some scrap metal that was haphazardly thrown here and there as I walked. Noticing some nails piled up on a box, I decided to pick them up for later use.

Continuing down the path, I eventually found fatty's shiny new truck, just what I was looking for. Honestly it was a 50/50 chance of it being here. The jackass who owns the place is either here drinking himself to death, buying more beer to drink or gambling at various locations that may or may not be hosted by one burly ice cream man.

Taking out the nails, I prepared my master plan; I put a few nails in front of each tire, then put a few nails behind each tire. Nodding at my handy work, I looked over to another box of nails close-by and tipped it over to make it seem accidental. With that, the plan is set; hopefully that asshole runs those over those nails, which will activate his temper and cause him to knock over my carefully stacked, yet still unstable, pile of trash all over his vehicle.

Chuckling to myself, I continued my journey until I was finally at the house. I threw my stuff to the side of the front door and entered the house but before I was able to do anything productive my head was slammed into the wall. Fatty's breath forced its way into my nostrils as he breathed.

"Quit bein useless and get me another beer." He slurred.

This guys name is...honestly I never bothered to learn it. All you need to know is that he weighs over 300lbs and has a poor excuse for a mustache that's thicker on one side of his face.

I rolled my eyes, a fact gone unnoticed by disowned Santa Claus. "Whatever you say sir."

He let me go and began walking back to the couch while I went to the fridge to grab his refreshment. What angered me most was the fact that the fridge was closer to him than the entrance by like double the distance. Probably didn't want to open the door or something.

When the sound of the fridge opening found its way to the couch potato he yelled at me. "Get me one from the back!"

I smiled with a Grinch's smile at this and moved the bottles of beer out of the way to access the beer he wanted. Then I brought it to him with a smug smile.

"Here you go massa." I said sarcastically.

He instantly grabbed the golf club that was leaning on his chair and struck my ankle, making me fall to the ground as I gingerly clutched it. While I was down, the fat man rose from his seat and stared down at me.

"Don yous take that tone with me trash! Yor liven in my house and follow my rules!" He shouted.

He tried to kick me but ended up having to catch himself instead, giving me time to retreat. Seeing as I was now more of a hassle to beat, he decided to end his assault. He sat back down, opened his beer and took one big gulp before looking back to the TV.

Though I was in pain, I left the house giggling. That beer he was drinking was my favorite prank to pull on the drunkard. When I'm not home, he grabs whatever is in the front because it's a hassle to take from the back, meaning if he wants cold beer, he waits for me to get home. He also made me put away said beer along with the groceries.

That's why I started reusing previous bottles, filling them with piss and placing them in the back of the fridge. You'd think he'd notice but by the time he gets the cold beers, he's already too drunk to tell the difference. It's hilarious really.

I grabbed my crap and hobbled over to my handmade hideout amongst the scrap. What? You think I actually lived in the same place as that guy? Not a chance. I made this place to get away from him. Setting my school bag down and falling onto my makeshift bed, I let sleep take me to heaven, even if it was for a short while.

* * *

I must be highly intelligent to have foreseen this turn of events. After I woke up and made my way to school, doing school things like students do, I was brought to this years Halloween banquet location. It was a building that had a large open space inside to help young acrobats become dancers, ballerinas and gymnasts. The owner was kind enough to lend it to the school for the event so long as the place was back to the way it was afterwards.

The school took the deal and made a promise to uphold their end of the bargain, saying that their staff would look after the students and stop any trouble makers from attending. The teachers don't really care though, they just let the students do as they please. They accept anybody who applies to join the party and leave the students to set everything up every year. If it wasn't obvious already, our school shares the same amount of care that Springfield elementary does.

That's why this situation keeps happening to me. I apply to join the party; applicants are forced to help set up; my application 'disappears'; I'm forced to do other students jobs without a reward. It still pisses me off but honestly I'm not surprised anymore. The self fulfilling prophecy that's the Halloween banquet has become nothing more than a joke to me.

"Alright everybody, split up into your assigned groups. Those who are setting up shall stay here while everybody else goes to get refreshments and snacks. You know what your groups are from the meetings and should also know what your assigned duties are in your groups. Now get to work!" Our supervisor said before promptly fucking off.

Once me, a bunch of classmates and a handful of Selena's friends were left to our devices. Four of the cronies walked up to me. The group consisted of two boys and two girls; the boys were two football(Gun filled homeland variety.) players, one white and the other black; the girls were textbook definition bimbos with tanned skin and blonde hair, the only difference between them being their hairstyle.

"Come on~ ask him so we can get going~" The pig-tailed girl whined.

"Don't worry babe, this will only take a second." The black teen said.

"It better, I want new shoes." The long haired girl huffed.

"Anything for my girl. Hey Matt!" The white teen shouted to me.

"W-What is it." I stuttered.

"Could you do me a favor real quick? Me and my friends have something important to do so could you be a pal and finish up our work for us?" The white teen 'asked'.

"Sur-" I tried to say before getting cut off.

"Kay-thanks-bye!" The yelled out while scurrying off.

Finish up huh? They hadn't even tried to act subtle about it, literally 5 minutes had passed since we were told to get started and they fuck off. I grimace with displeasure and continue my tasks, only to be tapped on the shoulder. Spinning around, I turn to see future valedictorian Henry, who was looking at me with a complicated expression.

Henry Masato was your perfect kid, every school has them. They're kind, smart, athletic, handsome and completely oblivious to the jealous stares from his classmates. Though his hairstyle and bodily features had no effort put into them, he still looked good. He looked so good that I bet if he was hit by a truck, he would be living the life of a legendary hero. Maybe I should give that desperate otherworld the hero they need?

"Did they...ask for help again?" He asked.

"Yeah, t-they did." I respond.

"...You can say no you know." He said.

I give him a reassuring smile. "Nah it's fine, j-just gotta-"

Henry cut me off. "It's not fine! I hate to see people get treated like crap like this. It angers me more that it's my own friends that's doing it! If you want, I'll talk to them and-"

I follow his example and cut him off. "I'm fine, really. They got important stuff to do. Even if I don't think it's important, it probably means wonders for them." I say.

Henry stares me down, completely speechless. He tried to speak but no words came out.

It took a bit before he shook his head and smiled back. "You must be a true saint." He said before walking off.

'...Saint? Pfff, as if. The only reason I'm doing this is to fuck them over! Don't get it wrong again prodigy child or you'll find semen in your salad dressing!' I scolded him within the confines of my mind.

Grabbing a box of random crap, I headed to the staff section to move some of the junk used by the year long visitors. Once I put the box down and was preparing to head back to the dorm, I found that the doorway was blocked by a hulking figure. It could only be one guy, Evan.

Evan Ludoslaw was many things; muscular, 7'8, hard hitter of our school football team and, most of all, my bitch. Remember how I said the only people who do know my true personality either doesn't care or is blackmailed? Well guess which category would make him shrink away like a rat.

"Matt! I'm so sorry! Please, go ahead." Evan panicked while stepping aside.

He used to be my biggest oppressor in all senses of the word. He had a bad temper and beat me senseless when he was moody. But one day he took it too far and tried to literally kill me. Now, I can take a good beat-down without my persona crumbling, but when my life's in danger, it becomes a different story. To make said story short, what started as a potential murder ended as a clumsy accident that left Evan with a broken nose, half his ribs cracked and an invisible leash that would make his dad fly into rage.

I love that memory and totally would have giggled if I didn't notice the two rolled up mats under his arms. He was trying to do the jobs forced on me as a sign of good will. While I would usually praise him for this, today was not the day to be brown nosing. He was going to ruin my plans.

"What could those be Evan?" I ask in a calm voice.

"O-oh, um, just some yoga mats. Just putting them away." He said with hesitation.

"Why are you putting them away Evan? Your job is to help with the stage set up, not the mats." I pointed out.

Sweat poured down his forehead. "J-just helping out my f-friends."

"Don't lie to me Evan." I warned.

He backed away, sputtering while he tried to string together an answer. I giggled and shook my head at his pathetic form. As I passed him, I put my hand on his shoulder and whispered words to instill 'confidence'.

"I'm not going to hurt you buddy. Just watching out for your health is all, don't want you working yourself down to the bone after all. Just be a good little toy soldier like your daddy taught ya and do what your told. Take this advice and you'll find yourself in a happy situation, you may even thank me. After all, over achievers become popular really quickly. The more popular you are, the easier it is for those 'fruits' in your closet to become exposed." I whispered.

With that I left him to his own thoughts and got to work. I did everything I could do, finishing my assigned job perfectly while ignoring the other tasks for the time being. As I was finishing up the prep work for the last of my assigned tasks, throwing some garbage away, a voice caught my attention.

"You like the costume Henry?" I guy with a mask and lab coat asked.

Henry turned to the guy. "Rick Sanchez, uh. The costumes pretty good Charlie." Henry said with an impressed tone.

Charlie Cassius was the rich kid of our school. He was the prince charming who thought everyone needed to know of his greatness. He's so vain that when he shows off, people back away like he's covered in radiation. And don't even get me started on his looks, he looked like the mirror image of prince charming from Shrek.

Charlie lifter his mask. "You mean perfect." He smugly stated.

"Nope, the mask makes you look creepy. If you styled up your hair then you'd look better." Charlie criticized.

"And ruin these luscious locks? No way!" The vain teen said before looking at his watch.

He hissed. "Shit, sorry Henry, I gotta bounce, see you at the party." He said before heading to, I assume, the door in the back that lead to the alleyway.

I shrugged and got back on track, tying up the bag of trash before following after Charlie. When I made it out to the ally, I was met with a rare sight. Charlie was getting fucking mugged. Or at least that's what I thought was happening. My mind changed rather quickly when I heard a gunshot.

Charlie fell to the ground, he tried to get up but was met with a point blank shot to the skull. Once his death was confirmed, the thug began frisking his body for valuables. Now, normally I wouldn't care, I'd just get my shit done and leave. But because the door to the party room was wide open, everybody had heard the gunshot and was moving in to see what had happened. Meaning I had to be an idiot to keep up my cover.

The sound of a dropped garbage bag alerted the thug. He drew his gun in a panic and shot wildly in my direction, hitting his mark as pain erupted from my shoulder. I fell to the ground, being sure to act dead so I wasn't finished off. I heard a bunch of swears followed by the sound of him making a run for it. It was obvious that he too saw the door and felt that the police were going to show up soon.

Moments later, Henry ran out into the alleyway and saw the scene. He ran to me and shook me a few times before I dramatically got up.

"Are you alright!? What the hell happened here!?" He questioned.

"I-I was just taking out the trash when I saw that guy shoot Charlie in the brain. Then t-the next second I felt p-pain and blacked out." I explained while sitting up.

Henry gasped as he looked at my arm. "Jesus...just wait here. I'll call an ambulance and get you all patched up." Henry promised.

Henry rushed back inside, commanding the others to get supplies while he grabbed his phone. When I was sure he was gone I pulled myself up and walked over to the corpse. The pain in my arm hurt like a bitch but it wasn't unbearable.

"Honestly, if your going to kill someone and take their shit, you should do it right." I shook my head while critiquing the mans handywork.

I decided to finish the thugs job and 'salvage' the rest of the goodies he left in his panicked state. I whistled when I pulled out the wallet in his back pocket and took out 5000 dollars worth of cash and like five different prepaid cards.

"Wowie, probably fondled daddy's balls while you gagged on his sugar daddy dick, didn't ya Charlie? That or you won the lawsuit against Willy Wonka. Why else would you just leave this much in your pocket? You must think money is no object." I taunted the remains.

Then I looked at his costume with a grin. "Well you're obviously not going to use it."

Then I proceed to strip the corpse's lab coat and mask, checking them for any damage they may have. Everything seemed alright aside from the hole and bloodstain on the coat, nothing some fabric and thread can't fix.

I hid the goods in the garbage bag I dropped and put it in the trash bin for safe keeping. Then I moved back to the previous position and closed my eyes as I waited for the police. When I opened them up again I was greeted by doctors treating my wounds and dragging the dead body to there ambulance. I was told that the wound wasn't life threatening but that I should still get plenty of rest.

After the doctors left, the police decided to chat with me to gather information. I told them the same story I told Henry with a little 'it all happened so fast.' added at the end. They told me that I'm free to go but ask that I inform them of any valuable information I remember. I told them I would and was about to start doing the work pushed on me when Henry told me to head home.

It was a shame that couldn't sabotage those ditchers in the way I wanted but I guess leaving their jobs unfinished is good enough. Besides, if they try to pick on me I'll just use my wound as an excuse. Not that they'll care.

* * *

Taking the garbage bag filled with my new costume, I left for home early, so early that the fatass was still at the business section of the scrap yard. It allowed me to visit my mother who was hard at work.

"I'm home." I said, not getting any indication that she heard me.

She thinned quite a bit and had bags under her eyes which complemented her permanently forced smile and hollowed eyes. We didn't talk much because she was in her own little world but I did help her with the rest of her duties. I figured she'd get punished for neglecting her other chores in favor of scrubbing the same stain she's been scrubbing for a week. Honestly, I don't think it's a stain. I'm pretty sure that everything else is so gross that it makes the only clean spot look like a stain.

All in all, this day was a good day. Sure I got shot, but I also found money and a free costume just lying around. This gave me joy. But what made me happier was the sound of the owner of the house trying to head to his gambling circle only to pop all of his tires at once, scream with fury, then knock over my pile onto his brand new vehicle.

Now there was only one thing left to do, plan for tomorrow. My original plans have changed substantially. Instead of breaking into the party I can now just waltz right in. The mask for this costume perfectly hides my face and will allow me to access the punch bowl a lot easier. I might even be able to cause more discord thanks to the new opportunity.

But as much as I want to think about it all day, I think I should focus on one thing at a time. I can't make plans without testing and fixing up the key to said plans success.

I pull out the costume and wince at the hole and bloodstain. It'd probably be easier to cut the back section out and replace it. But before I get to work, I should test the costume out before fine tuning it to my liking.

I grab a nice pull a nice blue shirt from my drawer along with some brown jeans. After changing into them, I put the lab coat and mask on before I gave myself a once over. Damn do I make a good Rick Sanchez.

While I was admiring myself I was filled with an unknown feeling. It felt hot, uncomfortably hot. I tried to to the mask off and swipe the sweat from my brow but found only wrinkly skin. Panic began welling up inside me as I looked at the mirror to see me rapidly ageing. I let out a terrified yell followed by a pained one. A very painful headache made its presence known, forcing me to my knees as I grasped my head.

Screams of agony echoed throughout the scrap yard.

* * *

**Done with this chapter. For those who are curious, Matt's powers will allow him to shapeshift into characters he's cosplaying as, allowing him to use their abilities. He will have a 'level up' system called prestige; the higher his prestige, the more privileges he gets.**

**What they do and how they act will not be revealed but just know that your in for a wild ride.**


	4. Chapter 2:Realization of Lust

**Took me long enough but it's finally here with length to show for it. I'd just like to point out that while the me here and the me in real life are separate, there are points that aren't true. For example, rapey parts in this story aren't things I believe are ok, but the story will have them. But aside from the stuff that makes me seem like an absolute creep, I do admit that I do like the inner workings of perversion. I am not dead in the sheets and can certainly enjoy the treasures found on the hub.**

**Basically what I'm saying is that I'm not a hard ass trying to remain chaste. I actually am perverted and like to have fun, letting loose and just being simply vulgar. Problem is that I would never admit that in real life, nor would I boast about it in real life. That's why I'm like that here, where people who are reading this message have to have their reasons for being here in the first place.**

**So run wild to your heart's content, nobody is going to judge ya. If someone does then pull the mutually assured destruction card. If someone says: "Your all sick perverts for reading this crap!" ask them "Why the hell are you here then!?". I will back you up for sure.**

**Lastly, I'd like to thank all of you for reviewing this with positivity, it really helps me to know what I'm doing good with and lets me know if you guys want to read this at all. I mean, I'd still upload regardless, even if I wasn't complemented at all or was being flooded with hate. Just remember that while I'd still upload, these things come out faster if it has some support ;).**

**Anyway, enough bullshit. Let us begin!**

* * *

**{Sexual content: Decent amount.}**

* * *

**{Warnings: Abuse, humiliation, pranks that go too far, hurtful launguage, domination, hate fucking.}**

* * *

Chapter 2: Realization of lust.

(Dreamscape.)

I was thrown to the ground by my fellow classmates. Their twisted smiles fitting their raspy laughter. The blurred figures came closer and surrounded me, blocking off my escape routes and pushing me into a corner.

"_God must hate you."_ One of my oppressors said.

"_He was made so he couldn't be loved. How tragic."_ Another added.

"_Why else would it be that size."_ A third commented.

I remember this. This was a memory from my past life, from my middle school days. It was when everyone found out about my small dick, a time when I didn't even think it mattered. The ignorant me was forced out of the change room completely nude and humiliated in front of my peers. It was the day that everybody involved had their perspectives changed. The school saw me as the unfortunate nobody, while I could no longer see my classmates as human.

"_If God hates me so much, then does that make you my demons!?"_ The young me said, finally snapping.

"_More like angels."_ One said, causing laughter to erupt from the students.

"_Yeah, angels who can take girls to heaven if you catch my drift."_ Another said.

"_Angels my backside! Angels would never do these things to people!"_ Young me argued, only to be met with a kick to the jaw.

"_Don't angels give judgement to those who deserve it?"_ One of the kids snarked.

"_But I haven't done anything wrong!"_ Memory me cried.

Another kick struck me in the face. _"Sure you did. You were born!"_ The next kicker laughed.

"_God made us equal! You c-can't be punished for being born…"_ Young me said.

"_If you're born a demon you can."_ The next in line stated.

"_But I'm not a demo-"_ Young me started before getting cut off.

"_You might as well be."_ Evan said before stepping on my back to hold me down.

"_Face the facts Matt, demons are disfigured and nobody likes them. Doesn't that make you a demon?"_ He asked, causing the students to snicker. _"Of course I could be wrong, I'm not religious like your 'virgin whore' of a mother or your child molester-oh, sorry, I meant child blesser of a father."_

The young me began to cry harder as everyone laughed. At this point, I don't remember if I was crying out of sadness or just to drown out my classmates. Evan then moved to my ear and whispered his opinion.

"_I'm very atheist, just don't like to believe in anything without evidence or data. But you might just turn me into a believer Matt. Because if preachers wanted to prove that demons exist then they'd use you as evidence, the only demon alive."_ Evan said before walking off.

Everyone kicked the middle school me until he was unconscious and was dragged to the infirmary to get patched up. He was told to get some rest, which gave him plenty of time to think things over. From his recent family troubles to this, he had finally snapped. He couldn't piece his life back together in a way that made sense.

'His classmates had to be demons, right? But then why wouldn't god punish them? That meant they would have to be angels. It also means that I would be a demon, I had to be, angels don't punish people without reason, unless your a demon. Does that mean this place is heaven? No, heaven is a nice place. Yes, this must be hell.' These thoughts continued to stir in my maturing mind until I came to a laughable conclusion of sorts.

'If this place is hell and I'm the only demon that exists like Evan said. Wouldn't that make me Satan?' This silly thought inspired me throughout my school days.

'I believed that I was Satan for the longest time and tried to live up to my title. I did my best to be the king of all that is evil. Until I was expelled and realized I had no supernatural powers whatsoever. Needless to say, I wasn't a big believer in religion after that. Now time to ask the big question; why in the hell am I seeing this? Did I die again?'

Suddenly an icon in the shape of a letter appeared in front of me. It opened up and a long string of text appeared.

**[To: Matt Matchitehew.]**

**[From: Your biggest fan!]**

**[Dear mister Matt Matchitehew. Hi. I've wanted to say that for a long time! It's such a great honor to converse with the king of motion pictures himself! I can barely hold my excitement in! But I must get to the point as soon as possible or writing this will be pointless. I assume you must be very confused right now considering that you've gotten this. This is a letter that's only supposed to appear when you find out about your ability. That's why I ask for you to forgive my ignorance on the details of your situation.**

**The short version is that you've awakened to a special power. Yay! The power that I speak of is a power that fits your various talents perfectly. You can shape-shift into whatever you cosplay as, adopting the abilities of the character as a bonus. These bonuses include enhanced academics, the use of mystical forces, skills and techniques they may possess. It is a helpful power that, if used correctly, will help you live the life you wish without dealing with the consequences.**

**But let me mention that this letter shouldn't appear unless you've used your power for the first time. Meaning that right now, you should be unconscious due to two reasons. The first is that your body isn't used to your power yet, while the second is that you aren't used to the abilities and body structure of the person your cosplaying as.**

**I know it hurts in the beginning and, due to that reason, you may stop yourself from using the power. But I'm here to assure you that it won't always be this way. The more you cosplay as a character, the easier and less painful it becomes to transform. You'll also have a system called prestige that will steadily go up and give you privileges based on your prestige.**

**There's more to your power, lots more, but the last thing I want to do is bore the greatest actor of all time. Instead, there's a link at the bottom of this message that will not only give you the ability to control your power better but also a direct way to message me should you have any questions.]**

**[Attachment: .]**

I tapped the link and found what looked like a chat room on the screen. The person I was 'chatting' with had an icon of a cat licking ice cream. In an instant a bubble appeared with text on it.

**[Your here already!? I haven't had time to prepare my heart!]**

I reached my hand out to give my response but stopped after reading the next line.

**[Please don't trouble yourself with typing things . Anything you say, here or in real life, I can hear. Not in a creepy stalker way of course!]**

"Then let me ask what the hell you mean by help?" I bluntly ask.

**[Well mister Matt, without my assistance you wouldn't be able to control your transformations. You would also need to learn how to use your privileges by activating them physically, something you couldn't do if I didn't tell you they existed. I will also be able to tell you your progress on your prestige and cosplay bonds.]**

Those are some valid points, even if I don't fully understand them. "If I couldn't use my 'privileges' before, then how could I use your system?"

**[By simply closing your eyes. Closing your eyes is like opening up an options menu.]**

"How would I get to sleep then?" I ask.

**[It's in the option menu. After...observing your sleep habits I thought you'd appreciate the ability to instantly fall asleep for as long as you wish. I even made it so you won't dream up those nasty nightmares of yours.]**

I let out a low chuckle. "Why would you go through all this trouble for me? Being the creep that you are, you probably know my goals for this life already. So why help?"

**[Well...I'm your biggest fan. Anyone who thinks otherwise can die! I loved your movies, you just had this presence that made the terrible movies good, y'know? I wanted to know more about you and found out about your past. Before I knew it, I ended up becoming emotionally invested in your life.]**

Confusion and irritation sets in. "Alright creep, you listen here! People don't just help people out of the goodness of their own heart, I know that first hand. So tell me why the hell I should trust what your saying or give me your motives!"

**[You should trust me because of my position. I'm an elder god, a being that acts on their desires all the time. Elder gods slaughter people for petty reasons like disrespect; enforce our laws upon humans without remorse; complete our goals no matter the cost. We even marry blood relatives, sometimes by force, so why should I care about your way of life? You may think yourself to be evil to the core Matchitehew, but are you really? Compared to elder gods, who obliterate families for praying wrong, you manipulate and act hostile to people due to your past. Which sounds like a better reason for the punishments being bestowed?]**

"Hate to burst your bubble 'biggest fan' but admitting that your a god doesn't make you any more trustworthy. I've already been fucked over by that bitch of a god and I'm not going through that shit again! Your emotional pick-me-up is also lacking, what you've said doesn't make me any better of a person." I snarked.

**[To other humans, sure. But to us gods, your goal and what you'll do to achieve it makes you respectable in our eyes-me more than others. I'm personally envious of your struggle to rise to the top, elder gods don't struggle after all. We create struggles without restraint because our powers are unparalleled, leaving us bored and lacking direction. That's why I got uber pissed off when my daughter Eve decided to punish you, even when she's done worse.]**

"Daughter!?" I shouted with surprise.

**[Yup. It's kinda sad though; you'd think that the god of death would be able to control their daughter better.]**

I grip the bridge of my nose. "Hold on, can we back up a moment?"

**[Of course.]**

"Ebe-"

**[Eve.]**

"Eeeeebe, is your daughter?"

**[Sadly.]**

"You said you've been listening in on my discussions?"

**[Correct.]**

"And you've heard every word about my plan for vengeance?"

**[Even made some revisions to help it along.]**

"So you understand that she's the main target of this revenge plot right?"

**[A well deserved punishment that will surely set her straight.]**

"...what the hell is wrong with you?"

**[Again, I'm an elder god, morals and laws never existed when we came into being. It was you humans that made the very thought of right and wrong. Plus, everything that lives will die, death makes us all equal, should my daughter die then she too will be no different. Tha-]**

I sigh. "Shut the hell up already, you don't need to give me your whole life story. I'm just a little surprised that someone's father-mother...what are you?"

**[...what do you want me to be?]**

I thought about it for a bit. "Never been good at making decisions, how about you just become a fucking forklift or something. Anyway, I'm just surprised someone's...forklift...would be ok with the eventual sexual domination/raping of their daughter."

**[Saso hlong as o csn hlp out5 my farite act.]**

I step back a bit in bewilderment. "What the hells up with the text?"

**[Wriitng ad forklif id hrd.]**

I throw my hands in the air. "Then don't be a forklift then! I want to be able to communicate with my partner in crime properly."

**[I would still like a gender please-if it isn't too much trouble that is!]**

"You spy on me enough to know what I'd like, don't ask pointless questions."

**[Alright, I'll be a girl then. And I promise that pointless questions will be spoken no longer!]**

'So they could change gender at will eh?' I thought to myself.

**[Soooo...I heard you say partner. Did you really mean that we're going to be partners!?]**

"Only if I can get your name first."

**[It's Than(Thh-ann)-well, used to be Than. I decided that my new name should be Than-chan instead of plain old Than. Do you like it?]**

Deadpanning, I say. "I don't care. Tell me how to go back so I can test out my new powers."

**[Oh-yes, right away ! Please forgive me for wasting your time with pointless banter! I'll wake you up right now.]**

The screen thing disappeared and my mind felt like it was shifting from one place to another. "I can't wait to wake up and rain hell upon my world!"

* * *

(Matt's hideout)

My eyes open and I get off the floor, rubbing my head. When I was on my feet, I found that I was actually a bit taller than usual. I look at my mirror and find that my discussion about special powers wasn't some acid trip.

Instead of my usual appearance of a hoodie and some random pants I found in my drawer, I was a wrinkled old man in a lab coat whose hair defied the laws he chose to study as a profession. I was now Rick Sanchez and I will admit, he looks good in realistic form. Even the coat, which had been covered in blood before, had fixed itself up.

My smile made itself known on my face, I couldn't help it, the ability to change into the appearance of others is amazing. But what made my smile mimic the Grinch's was the abilities it gave me. Knowledge of things far ahead of their time filled my mind; from teleportation to things that could give limitless energy to the world.

However this new power of mine needs to be used sparingly. I'm technically an adult so I should be responsible with it's usage. Yes, spreading all of this knowledge to the world would without a doubt cause wars. So instead of giving it to people willy nilly, I'll keep this scientific information in my responsible hands and put it to good use. Like breaking into a party and punishing a few bullies. Because with great power comes greater amusement.

Speaking of the party, I should probably sleep and prepare for it in the morning.

'What time is it any how?' I think to myself before looking to the clock.

'20 minutes went by? Thought a lot more time had passed.' I think before realizing something with my newfound intelligence.

I looked at my clock 20 minutes before I put the costume on and had my seizure thing. It has definitely been more than 20 minutes. But that would mean an entire day has gone by and that the party is going to happen soon. Fuck!

I scramble for my prank supplies and suddenly find them lackluster. 'Why would I use these when I could make better stuff?'

And so, with little time to spare I whipped up my special blend to use for the party. What started as dust in a packet now had become a clear solution in a small spray bottle. The effects of my new concoction was heavily increased, one spritz was equal to 10 of those pouches I had and even had a delayed effect. With the remaining supplies I made another bottle with knockout gas in it, just in case.

With my secret weapon in hand, I left the scrap yard in search for a crashible party.

* * *

(Gymnastics hall.)

So I found out a few things about my transformation. Not many notable things but certainly enough to say something about it. Like for example; Rick is supposed to be an old man and yet I was able to run to town in record time. Now I don't know if it's because Rick is able to do this in the show or if it's a side effect of my ability. All I know is that I had enough time to get a flask and some alcohol.

I've also noticed that my voice is the exact same as Rick's. I even had random and uncontrollable burps. It surprised me when I talked to someone the first time in this form and accidentally burped in someone's face. Though it was kinda funny now that I think about it.

Another thing I've found is that everything seems so lack luster now. From cars to street lamps, everything just pisses me off now. When I was Matt Aviv, I would constantly overlook these things because I couldn't give a damn. But now all I see is constant imperfections that need to be fixed surrounding me.

Including the line right in front of me that I needed to stand in to access the party. Seriously! Have two people letting people at the door, the line could then be split into two and it'd all go a lot faster!

'Finally, my turn.' I walk up to the door man. He was dressed in your everyday school wear and was sitting in a lawn chair. Beside him was a sign that had an arrow pointing to him with the words 'Better Steven Hawking' written on it.

"Woah man! Your costume looks awesome! You're Morty right?" The guy asked.

I took a sip of my flask and smacked my lips. "Sure."

He nodded and looked me over. "Is that your actually hair? How'd you even get your hair like that? Even the unibrow looks real."

"Look, if I wanted someone judging how I look, I'd go talk to and listen to him blabber on about how he understands me and the struggles *Belch*I had at the age of three." I state with irritation. "Am I allowed in or no?"

He looked at me like I was stupid. "Why wouldn't you be?"

I mirrored his look. "I *Burp*assumed that you were checking a list or something, stopping old people from 'getting some' from minors."

"No man, we don't do that...well, not entirely. We decided it was a pain in the ass to keep asking for people's names over and over. That's why we have a list of people who aren't allowed in. Now we only have a list of like, three people." He explains.

Nodding at his logic, I walked into the party area to find a pleasant surprise. This was no awkward school party, this was a fucking bar party with costumes. There was a barista in the corner serving drinks to wasted teens. Football players were sitting in chairs as they proceeded to get high while various chicks, and a single dude, were giving them a lap dance. The teachers of our school must be lazy as hell to allow all this to happen.

"You call that deep throating?" A loud and obnoxious voice shouted at a student on the main stage. "Give me that bottle sweety. I'll show you how to do it properly."

I spoke to soon. That was our principal, . The first thought you have when looking at him is that he has a stick up his ass, but this is revealing something new that's both hilarious and terrifying. The man who made sure everyone knew he was from the army as he enforced school rules was now in a neon pink speedo, chugging a bottle of whisky with the bottle halfway down his throat.

Truly a scary sight, but that wasn't the worst part. The speedo itself was scary enough, but if you put it on a really hairy man with the body shape of Gru from despicable me then you get pure nightmare fuel.

'Focus Matt, you have a mission to do.' I scolded myself. 'Yes, your principles hair looks like a match flame but you need to focus!'

I pull by attention from my principle and look around for the staple of all parties, the punch bowl. With some time I was able to find it and made my way over. I was stopped multiple times along the way by other students, mainly saucy females, asking me to dance or for my number. Each of them received a hurtful comment to keep them away like 'Eat shit.' or 'Sit on a cactus'. One of them even kept pushing past that, forcing me to say 'I'd date you but then I'd be cheating on your mom.'.

Needless to say, it was an ordeal. Now I'm at the punch bowl, scanning my surroundings for others before giving the punch a spritz after I got a cup from myself. Now it just needed to be mixed well.

"Hey, could you get me a glass?" A familiar female voice said behind me.

'Perfect.' I thought to myself as I stirred the mixture and put it into a cup for my first victim.

"Thanks." The girl said before taking a sip, moaning into the cup. "Could you get me another cup? My boyfriend will also want some."

"*Burp*Your funeral." I said while pouring her another cup.

I held the beverage out to her, causing her to look perplexed at my actions. She then hesitantly took the cup and stared at me strangely.

Eventually I got irritated at her staring. "Take a picture. It'll last longer."

That got her out of her stupor. "Sorry. It's just that with a body like this, boys tend to come flocking to do me favors for the chance to get in my pants. They tend to get upset when they find out I have a boyfriend." She explains while gesturing to her body.

Now that she mentioned it. She did have some decent curves and one hell of a bust, both being amplified by her 'naughty kitty' outfit. A furry bikini that showed a perfect ratio of skin and costume. She even had a tail coming from god knows where and cat ears atop her sandy blonde...hair. Selena?

Oh this was just too perfect. I didn't notice at first because of the lighting but now I can clearly see that it is my 'girlfriend' standing in front of me. And she's drinking the trap punch!

"Oh please, I drown in pussy. Your little cat-calls won't get me up." I lie. About the 'drowning in pussy' part, mini-me is still very dead.

She giggled at my puns. "Those were so bad! I don't usually get to make puns like that because of my BF. He hates puns with a passion."

Oh yeah, her boyfriend. Let's confirm something, shall we? "You mean that espresso depresso kid?"

She laughed at my question. "Oh gods no! I'd never actually date that scrap slug in a million years! It's all a big hoax that me and my boyfriend spread for some fun. We pretended to break up so that I, upset from the break up, could have some sorry sap like Matt accept my confession!" She says, leaking information like a drunk with a beer keg.

"Wait, so you just picked at random?" I ask.

"Kinda, our main target was Matt Aviv but if he rejected me then we would have picked another loser to prank." She clarifies.

"Well now you got me interested. So...what, you just gonna date him for a bit and then say 'haha, it was a prank!'? Seems kinda lame and uninspired if that's the case, no *Belch*creativity at all." I critique.

"Nope, we have a very special plan." She says. "Tomorrow, me and Matt are going on a date to a bunch of locations I've 'picked' out. First stop is the movie theater where my friends work. I'll ask them for two bags of popcorn and two drinks, mine will be normal but Matt's will have piss in both the drink and the popcorn."

I nod at their plan so far. "Alright, plan's good so far, what next?"

She tells me part two. "Then, I'll take him to the restaurant my BF works at. I'll order Matt his favorite dish, fettuccine alfredo, with a little something extra. Before it comes out, my BF with mix the sauce with his semen and a drug that makes it hard to think."

'So avoid the pasta.' "While that is funny, pranks are usually better if the people your pranking know it's a prank. That all there is?"

"No, the next part is the cherry on top. While he's unable to think straight, I'll take him to a love hotel that my dad's friend owns. I'll take him to our room, set up a camera and once he's all buttered up, I'll pull down his pants and show the camera his tiny penis." She says with a chuckle.

Dread filled my stomach, corrupted nostalgia seeping into my veins. "What if he doesn't have a small penis? For all you know he's packing a BFD."

Selena waves off my response. "I'm sure he has a small penis. My BF saw it when they were both by the bad side of town."

After some time passed, I carefully asked my next question. "So let's say your correct and you get what you want on camera. What happens next? You're not gonna keep the footage for yourself are you?"

Selena smiles and gestures for me to come forward. "That's the best part. After our date, I'm going to get my friends to drag Matt to the showing we're going to have Monday. We'll show the footage there, in front of all our guests, and tell them what we did to him during the date." She whispered into my ear.

"...yeah, that would definitely push a kid to *Burp*suicide. Good job." I congratulate through my 'mask'.

"Woah, woah, woah! He won't commit suicide! Sure he's a loser but he wouldn't go that far!" Selena said with panic.

"Whatever, not *Belch*my concern." I say offhandedly.

She looks relieved at my words. "Ye-yeah, that's right old man! Don't say things like that, your gonna give me a heart attack." She sighs with relief. "Anyway, I gotta go, see you around."

With that, she leaves me to my thoughts. 'If talk about my committing suicide is enough to cause you a panic attack, then why the hell are you doing that much to me bitch!?'

Now I was in a foul mood, my previous life was happening again. I had been so careful too. I didn't do sports so I didn't have to change with my peers, only used the bathroom before and after school. But of course I just had to slip up. What the hell am I supposed to do now!?

"Brother Carl, there appears to be someone afflicted with the status 'mid-life crisis' in front of the punch table." A familiar voice broke me from my stupor.

"Indeed brother Paul. From the look of his costume, he appears to be a normie." Another familiar voice said.

I looked at the origin of the two voices. They came from an oddball pair who were dressed in a shared outfit. They were the Iceclimbers, a fitting costume for people who need to be thrown into the Arctic.

"What do you want Thing 1 and Thing 2 from the cult of kazoo!?" I said with a strained voice.

The two looked at each other. "I suppose we are similar to those affiliated with cults. Wouldn't you say it's an odd coincidence brother Carl?"

"I agree brother Paul. I must confess, I do love myself some koolaid."

I growl a bit. "What do you two *Burp*faggots want? Do you want some punch!?"

Carl looked at me, unamused. "What a normie like answer."

Paul looked at me, equally unamused. "What a foolish notion for the Iceclimbers to drink punch. The Iceclimbers would never indulge in fruit punch when there are eggplants readily available."

looking behind me, I find that there is indeed a bowl of untouched eggplants a few tables down. "Then why come to a party at all? Sure, this place is an exception, but most parties don't have eggplants readily available." I stress.

"Is he serious brother Paul?"

"I believe he is brother Carl."

After their quick exchange, they stare at me. "We wouldn't expect a normie to understand but as gamers, we like to go above and beyond with our cosplay. We've made actual wooden mallets."

"Made wrist nozzles that spray blue mist."

"Have a wire and hook to attach to icy surfaces."

They kept listing off things for their costume until I eventually stopped them. "Why go through all that effort? What's the point?"

"It is a sacred duty as a gamer who cosplays to give the character their pretending to be justice. What better way to do that then to put your all into your costume. That's why we can't understand normies like you. If you can't even pretend to use the powers and weapons they use, then-"

"-why even put the costume on in the first place?"

They left me to my own devices. Oddly enough, those two creeps were right in an odd way. I'm wasting my new powers right now. Seriously, why would I ever dwell on a problem like this when I have the mind of the smartest man in the world?

With a newfound pep in my step, I decided to leave the party and prepare. But before I left, I poured the rest of the small bottle into the punch and gave it a stir. What's in the bottle you ask? A lovely mixture of roofies and laxatives, that's what.

Exiting the building, I began pondering my plan of attack for Selena's death star. Part 1 can easily be dealt with by switching our popcorn and soft drinks. Part 2 may be a challenge but with some negotiations at the right time I could pull it off. Part 3 is where the going gets tough.

I can't just leave midway through the date when Selena is 'putting out', Matt Aviv wouldn't do that. Basically, I need to turn the tables on her during our time together at the hotel. But how would I do that?

My hand met my face, how could I be so stupid. Right now I was Rick Sanchez, I'm sure that with his mind I can concoct something to cause some dick growth. 'Yes, this'll do nicely.' I thought with a savage smile.

* * *

(Matt's hideout.)

Once at home, mixing this and that into a drug to give me a huge dick. My thoughts varied on the size I should give myself. 'Should I make it 7 inches? 20 inches?' Pondering to myself seemed to only make my issue on the matter harder than it had to be.

I wanted a big penis, but not one that was so big that I couldn't fit it places. That eventually led me to choose 10 inches as my size; sure it was large, but I've seen girls take that much before.

Then I wanted to increase my sperm count, didn't want to pack a BFG with only one or two shots after all. An increase to my semen production and ejaculation volume should fix this issue in a jiffy.

With that all set, I made sure that the mixture would also increase the width of it, knowing that the width is where the pleasure comes from. That should make me one of those rumored gods among men. I'd like to see that god Erb see me now!

Speaking of gods, Than-chan's system thing that she supposedly gave me didn't show up like I thought it would. I assumed that every-time I blinked I'd see a bright ass screen. Instead there was nothing. It puzzled me greatly until I closed my eyes to find it. Only then did I see the menu I was promised.

Lot's became visible to me in that instance, numbers and pictures were everywhere. Then a notification showed up.

**[Prestige up!]**

**[0→1/100]**

**[Privilege: Storage space 1 awarded.]**

'Now this was curious. What did it mean by storage space?' I asked myself before my answer appeared right before my eyes.

**[To: Matt Matchitehew/Matt Aviv.]**

**[From: Your biggest fan, Than-chan!]**

**[Dear mister Matt Matchitehew. If you are getting this letter, then you have gotten your first privilege. I knew you could do it! I'm sure you're probably confused right now, so let me explain. Once you do certain tasks, you'll gain prestige as I'm sure I've mentioned. Get enough prestige and you'll get a privilege.**

**Privileges are special abilities outside of your cosplay powers. An example is your storage privilege, which allows you to store things in an inventory of sorts. You can put almost anything into your inventory, from props to food to even animals. Just know that what you put in your storage will take up different amounts of storage based on what it is.**

**Lot's of love, Than-chan!]**

Well now. This will indeed come in handy. I'll have to practice with it a bit but that won't matter so long as I can use it effectively in the future. But for now, it's time for me to grow up into a big boy.

Unsure of whether or not the affects would crossover to my true form, I decided to take off my costume. It wasn't a nice experience to say the least, my once intelligent mind had lost all that it once held. For a good hour I was unable to move my body and couldn't think properly, which reminded me of my shot arm, another thing I'll need to fix.

Once the effects were over though, I immediately injected the serum into my veins and found myself in a whole new world of torture. Fuck getting kicked in the testicles, having your penis split due too massive growth was the most painful experience I've felt in my life. It was like I put my dick in a pocket pussy filled with razor blades.

It was so painful that I had to take a very long breather after the serum did it's job. Even now I'm taking it easy, the warmth I now feel downgrading into slight burning.

But through that pain, I was able to practice my new 'privilege' whilst I hobbled around. If I'm being honest, it's kinda disappointing. I can only store one small thing at a time. More often than not I receive notifications saying I need more than one free space to store shit. When will I get more storage? Who the hell knows. All that needs to be said is that this ability is pretty fucking useless right now.

So after fixing my arm with one more transformation, there is nothing else for me to do today. I closed my eyes to let sleep take over, finding the system again. Just as promised, there was an option for instant sleep. Selecting it brought up a timer for how long I wanted to sleep. I smiled and set it to 6:00AM and slowly fell into a slumber.

So I found a big issue with my new secret weapon. Let me explain. Once I'd woken up, I didn't feel alright in the slightest. There was pain all over my body that came from an unknown source that I couldn't quite put my finger on. It wasn't until I went to the public pool to 'swim' and prepare for my date with Selena that I realized where it came from.

Apparently I had fallen asleep clothed and had forgotten the existence of my genital's changes. Tired and irritated, I undressed myself to use a working shower in the morning, only to find that my boys had practically swelled to the size of potatoes.

Instantly I realized why I felt pain throughout my body, whatever was going on down there was simulating the feeling you get when you're kicked in the jewels. It was probably a negative side effect of the serum, but I was sure that smart me would get rid of the affects. Unless this is due one of the intended effects of the serum.

'The increased semen production!?' I thought.

It made sense to me. How else could you explain these two? I mean come on, these things look like they belong in a baseball stadium! But I do need evidence, and there is only one thing I could do to not only prove my theory, but also cure it if I'm correct. I decided to jerk off.

This act took forever to finish. Not only was I unfamiliar with the new artillery, but I also hadn't masturbated once since I was in middle school...in my past life, I was kinda clueless. Well, not clueless, I did know what to do, I just had no material to work with. Eventually I finished but I had to do it thrice! It took so fucking long that I was almost late for my date with Selena by accident instead of on purpose.

Luckily I was able to finish that and my shower in time, though I'll be honest, I wasn't sexually satisfied. Apparently I had also given myself some serious endurance, enough endurance that I named my dick Demon King Ganon. All in all, I'm just glad I was able to finish just in time for me to leave and appear reasonably late.

* * *

(Pov: 3rd person.)

Little did Matt know, the change-room he entered was not the men's. In his sleep induced stupor he had accidentally walked into the women's change-room, completely ignorant to the screams of the few people who actually wanted to swim at that hour.

Now, he will never know if one of the women he potentially startled had called some form of security or had stayed to watch him boldly jerk off in the women's changing room. But one thing was for certain, anyone who came to investigate afterwards would be unable to figure who did it.

There was no security cameras due to the age of that particularly cheap swimming pool and the crime scene was indescribable. Sure, anybody could tell it was semen but...let's just say that nobody would think you were wrong if you thought the Stay Puft marshmallow man was the culprit. The sheer amount and density could fool anyone into thinking those thoughts were true.

* * *

(Pov: Matt.)

'We did agree to meet in town-square right? I'm pretty sure that's what we agreed on.' I wondered.

I had gotten to our meeting place to find it deserted. An expected outcome if we were talking about normal people, they would usually be at work by now. But this was Selena, the chick who was always on time and wouldn't leave a meeting place without calling first. Hell, I even showed up a little earlier than I usually do, aka, 5 minutes late.

A few thoughts went through my head as I waited for almost an hour. Thoughts like 'Maybe the bitch bit the dust?'. Honestly, it didn't matter in the end. Whether she gets humiliated or dies matters not to me, so long as she's punished.

"Sorry I'm late!" Selena said, out of breath from her running.

I give her a sheepish smile. "I-It's fine. I'm usually t-the one who's late so I can't really f-fault you for that."

She laughed a bit at that. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Hey, do you like my dress? It's one of the reasons I'm late." Selena said before doing a twirl.

The dress was an innocent looking pouf dress that was white in the chest and blue at the waist. Not gonna lie, it did look good on her, you could even say it fit her to a tee. It clung to her well defined body perfectly, defining her breast and creamy legs perfectly. While it did look innocent with her current demeanor, I could also see the dress as erotic if she decided to reveal her true colors.

Forcing a blush to my face I say. "I-It looks beautiful on you. Man, I feel like the luckiest man in the world!"

She smiled smugly at my words. "Good to hear it. Shall we go now? I have the whole day planned out for us and I don't want to miss a second of it. You haven't eaten lunch right?"

"Not a morsel." I honestly answer, now realizing my growing hunger.

"Good, cause our first stop is the movies and I don't want you missing out on the snacks!" She says as she begins to drag me along.

Thus we began our adventure to the theater. Selena, though rushing to get to the first prank point, was also clinging to my arm in the most uncomfortable way possible. She was purposely pushing her bountiful chest into my arm, even though it hindered her running ability. The only words that came to mind to describe her actions would be desperation.

It would be funny if it weren't so sad. If my claim is true then the situation is pure gold! Selena Achor, the most popular girl in school, was trying to appeal to me, the 'depressed kid', desperately! Truly priceless. Though I will admit that I was extra aware of her assets, more than usual anyways. It felt like I did when I first hit puberty.

* * *

(Theater.)

We were handed our drinks and popcorn that came in a conjoined holder. Mine came from a shorter girl with shades on, complementing that 'I'm rich and don't care about anything' look she was wearing like her 2 inches of makeup. Selena got hers from a tall, friendly and tanned girl who seemed oddly sincere about her views on the relationship.

"Have a lovely time you two!" Selena's tanned friend said with a wink as we made our way to our seats.

Unsurprisingly, I was forced to carry all of our stuff. I could tell that this was a strategic play on her part as she 'secretly' stared at my loaded arms. With my hands full of both the drinks and popcorn, it made it hard to switch them, allowing her to safely choose 'her' popcorn.

Notice how I said 'hard' instead of impossible? That's because of the split seconds of complete darkness I had. Just before you enter the movie viewing area, you have to go through a dark ass hallway, with dim lights to guide your path. I took that time to use my ability of storage.

Thanks to my tests, I found out that attaching items through rope or string can trick the ability into thinking the items are one. This trick allowed me to store both Selena's drink and popcorn that I held with my right arm, switch my trapped drink and popcorn from my left to my right arm, and finally take her drink and food out of storage and into my left arm without making so much as a peep.

As we sat down, Selena practically ripped the right drink and popcorn out of my arms. "I want these ones." She whisper-shouted.

"But what if I want them." I ask with faux disappointment.

"I chose first and I am sticking to my choice." She 'cutely' pouted.

After that whole spiel, we got ourselves settled and waited through the beginning portion of the screening. It was then I realized that, like our snacks for the movie, the film was chosen by Selena. The movie was called 'Totally Awesome', an awful movie from 2006 that resurfaced today due to this movie theaters fun gimmick called Sunday rewinds.

Though the movie was a whole new kind of bad, I did find myself smiling. Not only did the movie share some resemblances with my situation but I also got the satisfaction of knowing that I wasn't going to be made a fool of. This feeling doubled in volume when I looked over to Selena, who had the most distraught face imaginable.

She soon realized that she dug her own grave, that she was the one drinking and eating piss flavored food. Her situation couldn't be fixed because she was the one who became territorial over the movie snacks. If she asked to switch now, I'd ask questions out of suspicion. And so, she fell victim to her own prank while I got to indulge in the untainted treats of victory.

To think that this was only the tip of the iceberg. I got over the first hurdle flawlessly, only two more to go. 'I can't wait for trap number 2!'

* * *

(Restaurant.)

After the movie was over, Selena had grabbed me by the arm and proceed to drag me to the next location. This process was joined by constant 'subtle?' complaints about her food and an irritated glare at her two friends as we left.

Selena was fuming about her failure at the cinema and was probably going to take the fact to the grave. She only calmed down once we got to the restaurant and were properly seated. With a visible sigh, she tried making some small talk after insisting that we don't need to look at the menu. "So how was your night last night?"

"It was so-so. Had to do some homework and stuff." I lied.

She looked at me confused. "You didn't come to the party?"

I gave a slight chuckle. "I don't see the point. Anytime I go, I'm unable to get in. It's almost like I'm being targeted specifically." I smoothly say.

Selena nervously chuckles. "Yeah...maybe…"

With that our talk came to a halt. Refusing to let it stay that way, I asked something else. "How was your night?"

She visibly flinched and began sweating. I confused me at first, but I eventually remembered a big part of last night, the punch.

Holding in my laughter, I asked a follow up question. "Did it have something to do with your lateness today?"

"I-I-I said I was late because of the dress!" She quickly said with panic.

"No, you said it was one of the reasons." I pointed out.

She tsked under her breath. "I don't want to talk about it..."

If the movie reversal didn't make my day then this sure would. This was amazing! I had completely forgotten about the laxative/roofie combo! Just thinking of the scene is enough to make me chuckle. Imagine, the most popular girl knocked out, wet as a slip n slide while defecating all over the place. Ha!

Just then, a waiter showed up. "May I take your order?"

"Yes, we'll both have the Fettuccine Alfredo please." Selena told him.

The waiter wrote some things down before turning to leave. But before the waiter could leave though, I stopped him. "Actually, could I have the two way slide burger instead?"

"Of course." He said as he fixed his notepad.

"Sorry for the trouble." I told him.

"No worries." He said back before leaving.

Selena looked at me with concern. "Didn't you say your favorite meal was the fettuccine alfredo!?" She asked me.

"I wanted to try something new." I answered.

I've never once said that fettuccine alfredo was my favorite food. Her assumptions will be her downfall, she knows this fact as well. As soon as I changed my order, she's been biting her lip and glancing at the kitchen. It's fairly obvious that she's panicked at the new development.

I also noticed how silky smooth her skin is, not a blemish in sight. Match that with her sandy blond hair that seemed to glow and her lip gloss and you'll get one attractive women. I just want to lean in and give her-what the fuck brain! Stay focused.

After the burgers arrived, we both decided to keep to ourselves for awhile. Truly, victory is the sweetest of nectar's, the burger is good too I suppose, not a big fan of hamburger. The only reason I chose this burger was because of its looks, there is nothing white to blend semen into and would be hard to drug so it's completely safe for me to eat. If it did have semen or was drugged, then I would instantly call the restaurant out for it and sue their ass.

Perfect defense if I do say so myself. It got me through the second trail, now all that's left is the last trail, the one that matters most, the love hotel. Yes, this last task is for all the marbles. I may have been able to counter the other two but now I face the final boss. I'll have to play defensively for this one.

'Yes. The best tactic to ensure victory is to stay on the defensive.' I thought.

"Now that were both done, I think it's time for our next stop." Selena said, interrupting my thoughts.

"W-were not done?" I question.

She gives me a halfhearted grin. "We can if you want. But…"

Selena gets up from her seat and makes her way towards me, leaning down to whisper in my ear. "I don't think you'll want too."

"What about the food?" I ask.

Selena waves off the question. "A friend offered to pay for us. Now come on! Let's go!" She says as she began pulling my arm.

* * *

(Hotel.)

Now isn't this something. We were going to a hotel called the 'Fourniret la maison du fossoyeur pour les délaissés'. It was a long yet familiar name for me. The grand hotel with pristine marble walls that seemed to have veins made of amethyst; the staff dressed in their own special take of maids and butlers; an exotic color spectrum of the flowers we passed.

How Selena was able to get a room here was beyond me, this place was expensive as fuck. Sure, she did say her dads friend owned the place, but he wasn't the only one who knew the owner. There has to be strings attached.

We walked to the front counter, catching the attention of the receptionist. "May I help you two darlings?"

"Yes, I have a reserved room under the name 'defininate passion'." Selena tells the receptionist.

The receptionist checks the log book. "Yes, here it is. For one Selena Achor and one Matt...Matt Aviv?" The receptionist confirms, seeming unsure when they read my name.

"Yes, could you tell us our room number?" Selena asks.

The receptionist looks between us and begins to sweat as she tries to hide it with a smile. "O-of course ma'am. And as a first time bonus, we'll throw in a basket of our finest oils and refreshments."

"High class indeed, you really know how to treat your guests. Matty-pie, be a dear and collect the basket while this fine woman shows me to our room, would you?" Selena voluntells me.

The poor receptionist looks terrified. "T-That won't be necessary! We can bring it to your rooms."

"It's alright, I can do it. So long as you tell me the room number after I get the basket." I say to her while making a special symbol with my hand.

The receptionist gulps and calls for someone to assist me before hurrying off to direct Selena to the proper room. It took only a few minutes before a butler appeared and took me to the back room and sat me down. The butler then fled to the shadows and was replaced by the owner of the establishment, Corentine Fourniret.

"Monsieur Aviv!" The man exclaimed before pouncing me.

"Ahh! Get off of me you rapey freakazoid!" I shouted as I pried the man off.

After pushing the man off me, we were able to get settled into individual seats. We decided to catch up on with each other since it's been a good year that we've had the chance to speak. During our chat, Fourniret's personal waiter came by with a glass of wine for Corentine and a can of Diet Pepsi for myself. Great service, 9/10, it doesn't get the full fraction until my duty is done.

"It's good to see you again." I say to him.

He nods. "Oui, it iz non? But alas our meeting, iz not a meeting of friendship. You need zee help of moi! Zeez iz true, non?"

"Correct. The favor I have for you shouldn't be too tough to do." I cross my legs and lean forward, lazily holding my pop can over my knee. "That bitch I came in with, she's on my shitlist. She's planning on humiliating me in front of my peers, so I decided to humiliate her first."

He put a hand to his face. "Oui, her fazure asked moi to put vous on za 'lost and found' list. But I could never do zat to one of my chouchoutes."

I laughed at this tidbit of info. "I knew there were some strings attached! More reason for me to put her ten feet under!"

"Zat flame! It haz been so long since I've seen zat look in your eyes! Iz filled with passion! Moi demands a étreinte!" Corentine rushes forward to give me a hug.

Still seated, I hold up my leg and allow momentum to stop his advance. "I don't want to end up in your rape dungeon."

He starts to recompose himself. "S'il vous plaît, pardonnez-moi. I had lost my composure. But do tell moi your favor."

"I want you to keep her off your 'lost and found list'. As much as I'd love for her to get what she deserves, I'd much rather be there for the punishment. Can you do that?" I ask.

"Zis I can do." He says as he reaches his hand out.

I take the hand and give it a shake. "Thank you very much Corentine."

"N'en parlez pas. Anyzing to help a friend. Ezpecially zee monstre de l'underground." He says while signaling the waiter.

The waiter hands me a basket. "Yeah, I'll be sure to get you more business as a reward. See ya later 'Master of organ donation and illegal brothels'." I say with a wave as I leave the back room.

Now to head to my 'sweetheart'. Man it hurts just saying that. But I guess I gotta thank her, if it weren't for her ploy, I'd never get to see Corentine Fourniret again. He's a great guy, helped me when times were tough during my second childhood. Yup, the man loves children-in a non pedo kinda way-and can't help but give them aid when they need it. You could even say that he's my father figure in this world.

But don't let his fatherly side deceive you. That man is one of the prominent people in the underground community. His profession is illegal organ donation and semi-consensual prostitution. This doesn't come from him and his staff though, it instead comes from people on his 'lost and found list'.

The 'lost and found list' is a list of corrupt individuals who have stayed at the hotel. People on this list will slowly find their lives falling apart due to random bills, a sudden increase in rent or taxes and other shit that's similar. In time, they will find their name so slandered that they need to go off the radar for a bit and eventually get kidnapped during their escape from the public. From that point on, they are goods owned by Fourniret la maison du fossoyeur pour les délaissés that are to be used, broken and scraped at Corentine's leisure.

Truly a brutal business man. Hell, I might've been on the menu if it weren't for my relations with Corentine and the fact his hotel staff are terrified of me. But that is a story for another time. Right now, it's time to drown the wicked witch of the west.

* * *

(The bedroom.)

"S-sorry for the wait, turns out a friend I know works here and wanted to catch up. But, to make up for it, we got more in the basket!" I defend my case as I entered the room.

It was a really nice room. It had dressers that looked like they belonged in a castle, a bed with velvet sheets and a similar colored veil, dark blue walls tie dyed with violet and pitch black obsidian tiles on the floor. A beautiful room that fit the beautiful hotel.

"Better than nothing I suppose. I was kinda wondering if you ditched. Wouldn't surprise me considering how the day has been so far…" Selena says, mumbling the last part loud enough I could hear.

"What do you mean? We went to the movie you wanted to go see, didn't have issues with the movie snacks, had dinner without any poor service and now were going to finish the day by cuddling each other like a real couple. Was there something I missed?" I pressed, knowing full well what she meant.

She panicked and waved her hands in front of her. "N-N-Nothing at all. Guess I'm just a bit tired. I really want this to be perfect, you know?"

"Yeah, I don't know what I'd do if I upset you in some way." I say with the most sincere voice I can.

With those words, Selena embraces me, hugging me with all her might. We stayed there for a good few minutes, just basking in the other's presence. Now I don't know if it was cold in the room or if Selena could sense my intentions but she shivered in my arms.

After more time passed we separated from each other. I sighed and braced for what came next while she wiped the sweat off her cheek...wait, wasn't she cold? Ahh who cares.

"Well...I guess...I guess there's only one thing left to do." Selena tells me.

"What is it?" I ask.

She pulls me closer and shoves her hands up my shirt. "I'm sure you can guess."

* * *

**[Warning!]**

**[Warning!]**

**[Warning!]**

**[Sexual content is imminent.]**

**[If you're only here for the plot of this fanfiction that's about sex for some reason then skip it.]**

**[This scene doesn't have much to offend people. Only two teens angrily fucking each other.]**

**[Let the lewding commence!]**

* * *

Selena slowly lifts up her dress to reveal a holy grail for a virgin like myself. My previous thoughts on the dress apparently held true as I soon realized that her innocent dress covered up her secret. She lacked panties, and one could assume she never had any during the whole day. This fact regrettably made me hot and bothered, forcing me to forcibly gulp down my saliva.

"Your reaction is sooo cute." Selena purred.

I tried to speak but found my voice stolen. For me, the true aggressor, to get starstruck like this is pathetic. Sure, I do have the excuse that in both my life I was a virgin but that doesn't mean squat in the long run. Fucking damn it!

"You've probably never seen a real~up close~pussy before, have you?" She taunted playfully. "Here, have a gander at the promise lands."

She said, each syllable stopping me from realizing that she had relocated to the bed. It wasn't until she said her second sentence that I came to my senses. Then she enticed me once more by lifting one of her legs and spreading her folds.

Like a wasp to spilled potato salad(It actually works to attract wasps and is also poisonous to them.) I meandered over and knelt down. Her pussy was hypnotic, I couldn't help but stare. I was trapped in her clutches before I realized it.

"Come on Matty-pie~I know you're not a visual learner. You prefer to fiddle, rub and prod to your heart's content. Why stop now." Selena states, making me follow her hint of an order.

Against my better judgement, I became the beta as I pushed my fingers inside, the warm yet welcoming cavern making sure to greet me with vigor.

'Fuck sakes, this wasn't how it was supposed to go!' I thought. 'I was supposed to be the alpha, but look at me! It's taking all my willpower just to not become a ravaging savage. What the hell is wrong with me?'

"That's...that's good Matt, your obviously doing your best." Selena reassures with a disappointed tone. Obviously not enjoying my held back fingering. "You're probably exhausted from all that hard work. How about a drink?"

Her suggestion caused me to lean in and give it a sloppy lick. 'Shit! Pull yourself together Matt! Gotta think, gotta think! There has to be an opening, right?! Just gotta wait for an opening, a slip up that makes my raging hormones back the fuck off! Until then, I'll play her game. Play it so she won't enjoy it!'

During my inner turmoil, I had gotten some leverage over my hormones and proceeded to execute my plan of attrition. Sure, I couldn't stop the hormones completely but I could redirect the licks to make the process as painful as possible.

I purposely liked the outside of her vaginas lips and reduced my two fingers to one. My licks became frantic and my finger would only go halfway in. Yes, I put on a show, a show so bad it would make the star wars Christmas special proud. A task I could tell I did as Selena seemed really disappointed.

"You know something Matty-pie, I wanted the perfect night. But somehow, you've managed to fuck every part of the night up." Selena bluntly says in a tone she hasn't used to my face before. It was so blunt that I broke out of my horny teenage state.

'Finally back in control!' "W-what?"

"It's funny really. Throughout our time together, I enjoyed your company. You were super sweet, paid for our dates despite your living conditions and even stood up to the bullies that showed up when my boyfriend and I broke up. But somehow, on our last night as a couple, you ruined everything I planned. A real shame that I liked you." Selena said, irritation finally kicking in.

'Yes, that's it! My opening!' "W-what do you mean? L-Last night as a couple?" I said with a panicked voice.

She gave me a deadpan look. "Don't you get it dumb-ass? It's been a prank the entire time! Every heartfelt kiss you gave me, every penny you spend, they all meant nothing in the end. A pity really, I was starting to feel guilty. But this shitty excuse for finger work and pussy liking makes me want to barf."

'Huh...I know she was just pretending to be cutesy, but who knew she was a slut?' "But I can g-get better! I can change so please, let's stay together!" I shout at her.

"Shut it moron! This relationship was a joke. I don't know what made you think you had a shot with me but being a gentleman isn't gonna get you into my pants. There was no love in our relationship, only a bitch and his owner." She rudely says.

I pretend to look down with sadness, putting my hands over my face as my savage smile broke free from confinement. 'Finally.'

Selena scoffs. "What a pathetic sight. Oh well. At least it isn't as pathetic as this!" With a quick motion, she reaches down and pulls my pant's down. "Ha, look at th...what the."

There it was, in it's shrunken, 5-inch glory. My penis in average saiyan form. "A little bigger than you were told, right?"

She sputtered and slowly backed off ."I-What the-Wait, how did you-"

I laugh a bit as I finish the job and take off my pants and socks, leaving the pants on the ground while throwing the socks aside. "Oh please, did you think I was blind? I knew something was up the moment you showed up, crying in a place you'd never cry in without that clown mask you call makeup. And for what? To show off my huge penis?"

Off-put by my new tone, she stares at me baffled. "Wha-How dare you! I don't know where all this confidence came from, but you dick is far from huge! My BF is three inches bigger than that limp dick!" Selena says to destroy my confidence.

"Ahh, your actual boyfriend, Brad was it?" I ask amused, finishing with a halfhearted attempt to remember her BF's name.

"That's not even close! His name Lorimer!" She corrects.

"You think I give two shits you crusty overused onahole cunt?" My cold voiced asked her.

"Wh-" She gets cut off before she's slapped.

"Whores don't talk, they gag. So shut up and let me finish, I'm agreeing with you after all. Your precious BF does pack a decent size." I explain.

Selena looks back to me, caressing her cheek. "T-Then-"

"But that's only when I'm flaccid. I'm a grower not a shower bitch, we can double our size when erect and let me tell you, you just don't do it for me. Sure, you had me at a semi a bit ago but failed to get the full package. Hell, I bet you couldn't take me at 100%." I boasted.

Taking the bait, Selena said. "Ha! Yeah right you fucking virgin! I bet a quick shot like yourself wouldn't last 5 minutes in bed with me!"

I grin. "Is that a challenge?"

She stopped to think. "Yeah...Yeah, it is! Let's say that if you can withstand, oh I dunno, a blowjob for 10 minutes. I'll let you lose your V card. But if you can't hold out, then you'll have to walk around nude at our school. Are those terms acceptable?"

"What if I don't comply? I mean, I'm a horny teenage boy who might just ravage you anyways. What's stopping me 'princess'?" I ask while straining the word princess.

Selena scoff. "Oh please. A spineless man like you would never do that. Even if you did, I'd get the cops to arrest you for rape."

"Nuff said." I nod before holding my dick toward her. "Now come get your meal."

Selena pushes me down on the bed. "Shut it asshole. I'm the one who's in control. Just sit there and try not to cum. I want to be able to enjoy myself for at least a minute."

She then grabbed hold of my member and stroked it up in down to get the blood pumping. Then she began pecking my cock's underside, trailing them from the base to the head, making sure to give the tip a big old smooch. I pushed myself up to a sitting position and admired the ignorant slut between my knees, using my current anger to resist the feeling of her oral expertise.

It worked greatly, a fact she took notice of immediately. So after giving my dick a few kisses, she decided to change her kisses from a human's to a dog's. Instead of placing her lips on my shaft she chose to part them and let her tongue put in some work, making me visibly tense up.

The sensation I felt was one I could never imagine. Wet and warm pleasure went through my body and made mini-me break under pressure. Noticing the shame that was my slowly growing erection, Selena stopped and downgraded to stroking again, giving me a prideful smirk.

"Come on Matty-pie, it's only been a minute and your already starting to throb. Where'd that determination of yours go?" She taunted with her fake cutesy voice.

I grunted. "Don't get cocky slut! Though I can't really blame you there, we are what we eat." I taunted back with a scowl.

This made her laugh as she went back to work and started the next phase. She proceeded to take the head of my cock into her mouth and look up at me, tilting her head slightly as she rapidly blinked. It made my breath hitch, something that made me pissed off at myself as I regulated my breathing.

Feeling challenged, Selena slowly made her way down my growing shaft until hitting the base and slowly going back up to release my dick with a pop. We stared at each other, her smug look vs my struggling one, as I let the cool air calm my erection somewhat. I'm not sure if it was through willpower or the cool air but my penis stopped growing, stuck at 7 inches.

"Come on big boy~Don't you want to plow my mound? Or could it be possible that little old me is only worth 3 minutes to you?" Selena teasing voice brought my focus back to her. "Come on big boy, is this allll you can do? You may have the same width as my boyfriend but he's an inch bigger and experienced. That's why you should throw in the towel now and save me the trouble."

"Wha-"

Selena started stroking again. "I mean come on Matty-pie~. I can make my BF cum in under 10 minutes, you have no chance in hell of winning."

"S-Shut it cunt! I ain't your BF! Unlike him, I won't budge until that 10 minute mark. So how about you remember that I'm not your boyfriend 'Simon the quick-shot'!" I growled through my teeth.

Selena's face contorted into one of anger at my stab at her boyfriend. "Oh grow up. Lorimer may be easy to make cum, but at least he can do it consecutively, something a virgin like you could never do! For that comment, I'm going all out! So start acting like the pathetic little godforsaken loser you are and blow your tiny load!"

With those words, she went back to deepthroating my dick. But unlike last time, I wasn't on the edge.

'So start acting like the pathetic little godforsaken loser you are and blow your tiny load!'

Her words echoed in my mind.

'...start acting like the pathetic little godforsaken loser you are and blow your tiny…'

Selena made her way down to the base with the suction power of a vacuum.

'...acting like the pathetic little godforsaken loser you are and blow your…'

Suckling noises could now be heard as she sucked. Without a doubt this was by design.

'...like the pathetic little godforsaken loser you are and blow…'

Whether it was to add to the atmosphere to push me to the edge or some other reason I don't know is unclear.

'...the pathetic little godforsaken loser you are and...'

Whatever the reason didn't matter as one thing was definite.

'...pathetic little godforsaken loser you are…'

I was pissed.

'...little godforsaken loser you...'

So pissed that any pleasure or joy I felt from her act became numbed to nothing.

'...godforsaken loser...'

She may not have realised it, but she opened up the floodgates to something she shouldn't have. A single key word that brought up memories from the distant past.

'_God must hate you.'_

'_He was made so he couldn't be loved.'_

'_Why else would it be that size.'_

The echoes of my past whispered to me, reminding me where my path in life truly started. It was a time when I couldn't do anything.

'_Face the facts Matt, demons are disfigured and nobody likes them. Doesn't that make you a demon?'_

But now was different.

'_Of course I could be wrong, I'm not religious like your 'virgin whore' of a mother or your child molester-oh, sorry, I meant child blesser of a father.'_

I have power now. And while I may not actually be a demon or stupid enough to think I am.

'_I am very atheist, just don't like to believe in anything without evidence or data. But you might just turn me into a believer Matt. Because if preachers wanted to prove that demons exist then they'd use you as evidence, the only demon alive.'_

I can sure as hell act like it!

"Look down at me Matty-pie, or are you trying to hide your tears? Man, maybe you were right, I am cocky. I mean, I'll have to be if mister pussy lips over here won't stop crying and grow a pair. Selena said with a disappointed tone before getting back to work.

I couldn't help but laugh at that. "You got jokes huh? Cute...well, as cute as you can be."

Selena glared at me midway down my shaft and looked ready to give me a piece of her mind. But before she was able to release my penis I grabbed the top of her head.

"Guess I should take your example and go all out." Was the last words she heard before I shoved her head all the way down.

She was startled at first but gave me a deadpan stare soon after. But I wasn't finished there, I said I was going all out and by god I was gonna. I didn't want to do it but I let myself become completely erect. If I did this before I would have been too sensitive to last, her oral was just that good, hence why I gave it everything I had to remain as flaccid as possible. But now I was angry and sensitivity didn't matter to me, win or lose, I was asserting dominance.

Selena's confused glance as I held her at the base made my smirk, she thought I was gonna manhandle her. Ignorant bitch, she didn't realize my plan until it was too late. My dick, that used to touch the back of her mouth was getting bigger in all senses of the word.

Her eyes grew wide as she struggled to push herself away. She struggled as my dick went spelunking into the depths of her throat. Her hands moved from my legs to the sheets, she gripped them with all her might as my shaft forced her lips to open wider. The strength she had left in ounces with each and every throb of my cock.

Because the useless bitch refused to move, I decided to aid her. I pushed her head up and down on my member as she tried her best to gain her bearings.

"What's wrong Selena? I thought your boyfriend was bigger than me? You shouldn't have an issue with my size right? Don't tell me that all that good shit you were spewing was all talk. If it is, then my remaining 3 minutes are going to be a cake walk." I teased.

This snapped her out of her trance, causing her to get her head in the game. She snaked her arms under my thighs and began working in tandem with my own hands. Forcing down gags, moving her tongue and sucking harder than she did before, anything to double her efficiency she did to get ahead.

Alas, even with everything she did, it wasn't enough to push me over the edge. In fact, I think it had the opposite effect. Selena began moan into my pole unconsciously and had even moved both her hands under her dress.

Boy was she enjoying herself. "Selena? Could it be that you forgot who was supposed to be pleasured?" I asked, my words falling on deaf ears.

Selena appeared to be in her own little fantasy land. She was so oblivious that she didn't know that she was running the clock. She had been servicing me for so long that I was a good 5 minutes past the goal time. But I didn't stop her, I didn't want her too, I had plans. Once she was on the verge of climaxing, I'd show her who was boss.

"You know something Selena. I juuust noticed but I've won by over fifty percent of the needed time." I tell her, causing her to glance at the digital clock.

"Man, how ungentlemanly of me. How dare I indulge in pleasure when I need to follow the rules." I dramatically scolded myself, causing her to gain a look of both disappointment and panic.

I slowly began pulled my dick out of her mouth as she desperately worked her fingers under her dress, hoping to climax. But she couldn't quite get over the edge before my dick came out of her mouth, at it's full 10 inch size. The open air felt good, but not as good as seeing Selena's irritated face as she was denied release.

"Guess you failed to make me cum. You know what that means, right?" I ask Selena.

"N-No it's not! This is a challenge Matty-pie, t-to see who could make the other cum in under 10 minutes!" She rebutled.

"You never said anything about that!" I exclaimed.

"Y-Yes I did! Y-You just didn't hear because you were lost in your p-perverted thoughts. Yeah! Pay attention next time you pervert!" Selena lied.

What a cheat, not that I'm surprised. "Not that it matters, your just delaying the inevitable."

Selena scoffed. "Oh please. If your previous display is anything to go by, this will easily by my win."

"Well, we'll just need to see then, won't we?" I say while getting up. "Before I begin though, tell me the rules. I don't want to do something I'm not supposed to by accident, don't want to lose do to a technicality after all."

Selena flinched. "W-Well, um, y-your not allowed to kiss me, kissing is reserved for Lorimer. You are also not allowed to use your dick in any way. If you do either of those then it's an instant win for me!"

Huh, those are pretty normal terms actually, if not funny. Kissing isn't allowed, but you kissed my dick minutes prior and even full on blew me, where does the line start and end Selena? And not using my dick? Actually that might come back to bite me later, she might say that my tip slightly touched her pinky toe or something.

"Alright then. Those the only rules?" I double check.

"Yes!" She confirms.

I nod. "Got it." Then I proceed to put my pants back on.

"W-What are you doing?" Selena asks confused.

I smirk at her. "Can't have my penis touch ya. It'd be against the rules."

Selena swears under her breath once she realizes what I implicated, giving me enough time to flip her over and force her on all fours so I could properly gaze at my eventual prize. It was soaking wet, so much so that it dripped sweat nectar onto the sheets. Not gonna lie, if I wasn't so agitated I'd probably give her folds a good lick. Instead I opted to rub the clitoris while I began licking the arc of her back.

"Ah!"

Selena gasped from her hypersensitive clit and began shuddering as my tongue trailed up her spine. I then moved up the bed with her, sticking close to her side as I maneuvered a bit. Snaking my left hand down her stomach, I switch which hand would toy with the clit and moved my right hand so it could work on her inner cavern directly.

This caused Selena's breath to become heavier, a good sign for me in the long run. I made sure to trace around clit as I pushed, hooked and wriggled my finger around in her hole. After doing this awhile, I found that her pussy was starting to tighten and stopped everything I was doing immediately and standing up.

Selena looked back to me with confusion. "Why'd you stop!? I mean, you only have so much time left."

I laughed at her. "Selena, a minute hasn't even passed yet! Besides, I'm not letting you cum that early."

"I-I-I wasn't g-gonna cum!" She shouted.

Another laugh escaped my mouth. "Sure, whatever you say. Just remember one thing." I lean up to her ear and whisper. "I have a good 9 minutes to tease you all I want."

Deciding to give her pussy a break, I began fondling her tits as I started to lick her arched back again. Unlike the other time, I slowly moved my tongue all the way up her spine; pinching her nipples once I got to her neck.

"S-Stop that! I-It feels weird!" Selena pleaded to what was essentially a deaf man.

Instead of complying, I spat on my fingers and went back to work on her breasts. She gave a massive shudder at this new development and was trying to hold her moans back 'secretly'. All was well for her until I stopped again, right before she orgasimed. I could tell this was the case because Selena let out another dissatisfied moan and was even drooling seconds prior.

I checked up on Selena. "Ready to give up yet?"

"F-Fuck you!" She said through her teeth, the words lacking any conviction.

"I plan too."

"You'll h-have to...win first!" She said with a shaky and almost playful voice.

"Again, I plan too. Just remember that you're the reason you're in this situation." I told her as I walked over to our gift basket.

The basket had various lotions and exotic oils inside. The one I ended up selecting was a special oil that not only did wonders for the skin, heated up and was also edible. 'Perfect.'

Walking over to Selena, who was currently on her back catching her breath, I thought now would be the perfect time for the next phaze. Once I got over to her, I flipped her over once again, making sure she was in a prone position before I got to work.

I squirt the oil into my hands and rubbed them together before pressing down on her shoulder blades, causing her to groan. That's when I began massaging her, a skill that I learned for my career. I quick and efficient, something that made me glad I had practiced at all. My skill was especially evident through the moaning of the stubborn Selena.

"What the hell are you doing?" Selena questioned.

I ignored her and kept going, expertly roaming her body from the shoulders to her hips. Then, once her body had relaxed, I quickly moved to her legs. First thing I focused on was her feet, pushing tension points here and there to evoke muffled gasps from a certain bitch's mouth.

The second thing I focused on was her creamy legs, specifically her calves and thighs. Her calves were stiff and elected pleasure filled grunts when needed, her love for running about. When I moved on to her thighs, her grunts became lewd moans, moans she'd usually try to hide.

My plan to make her lower her defense was working, so I moved on to the third part of her body, her ass. It...wasn't impressive, it was rather small actually. Sure it had some buoyancy to it but not enough to quell my disappointment for the area. But at the very least, I got a satisfied moan from enjoying myself.

Upon further inspection I found that Selena was in lala land. Face squished against the bed sheets as she drooled. Now was the time to strike the fourth part of her body and the creator of the 'excess oil' that was pooling underneath her, her pussy. I spread her ass apart and gave her a taste, the sweet nectar of her folds tasted of peaches. Her pussy was something to savor, that's for sure, but sadly time is of the essence.

With two minutes left on the clock, I stopped tonguing her vagina and inserted two fingers. Unlike the last time, Selena wasn't holding back her moans. She was practically a bitch in heat as I thrust into her cavern over and over, hitting her g-spot repeatedly.

"O-Oh god!" Selena groaned as her folds began clenching again.

I pulled my fingers out again, but instead of blue balling her I took both my right and left hand's index and middle finger and shoved them in her at the same time. A scream erupted from Selena's lips as she spasmed from her long awaited release.I walk to the other side of the bed. "Guess I win Selena."

My words were met with silence. "Selena?"

Upon further investigation, I found that Selena had the look of pure satisfaction, ahegao if you will. Her tongue was out, her eyes were rolled back into her head and if the lack a snarky response made it probable that she fainted. How rude of her.

Welp, I won. But I won't plow her soil just yet, if I'm going to fuck her I want to enjoy every second of it with a clean slate. It wouldn't feel rewarding to fuck her only to ejaculate instantly because of the build up from the blowjob. Yes, I'll ejaculate first then fuck her, but how should I go about this.

I look around until my eyes lock on to Selena's open mouth. Smirking, I pulled Selena to the edge of the bed and turned her over to her back so that her head was hanging off the bed. Then I lined my dick up to her mouth and pushed my cock inside her mouth.

"Even though your unconscious, your mouth is still heavenly! You must have practiced a lot to get to the point that you subconsciously let dick into your throat, what a naughty girl." I snarked to the unresponsive body under me. "I do feel kinda bad though, a dick my size probably doesn't feel too good in your throat. But honestly, it's all your fault for edging me like this, if you weren't so useless and finished me off properly, I wouldn't need to do this."

My thrusts become more frantic as her throat begins clinging to me more often. "Like that matters to you. You'll probably still bitch and whine about it later, so here, I'll finish your oil massage for you. What a nice guy I am."

I squirt more oil into my hands and proceed to massage her front as I thrust into her mouth. I cupped her ample breasts, giving them as much attention the could desire before moving to her sides and letting the momentum of my thrusts push my hands down to her waist. Once my hands were upon her waist I started teasing her clit again, much rougher than I did before.

Pretty soon, I was on the edge and saw movement in my new sex doll. Selena had come to, realizing she was choking on my dick and began to panic, flailing her arms and legs about in an effort to get me out of her mouth. But I was too deep in many ways. I was about to cum and nobody was going to stop me. I forced my head between her legs, grabbed her ass and ate her pussy out as I prepared to ejaculate, an action that shocked Selena into wrapping her legs around my head and her arms around my lower back.

With one last thrust, I shoved my dick into her mouth and held it there in such a way that my testicles covered her nose, but too busy to care. I was sucking the nectar from her pussy while I let out rope upon rope of semen into Selena's dirty mouth. She gagged as she completely abandoned the thought of escape, opting to instead swallow what she could of my sperm.

My breathing was ragged after I cummed and after a moment I pulled out of Selena's mouth, letting my extra spunk fall to the obsidian tiles down below. I took a few steps to admire my work while Selena, in a very dazed state, struggled to flip over onto her stomach and support herself on the bed.

I walked up to her and grabbed her hair and forced her to look at me. My grand smile met her tired, lust filled eyes. "You've been a very naighty girl Selena."

Her eyes grew wider, with both panic and excitement. "Not only did you try to prank and humiliate me, but you also spilled my precious gift all over the floor." I gestured to the tile.

"If the list stopped there then all you would be receiving is a spanking. But the list doesn't stop there, now does it."

She slowly shook her head and waited for my next words. "You tried to make me a sub and fainted before the fun was over, that's two unforgivable sins that deserve a big strike each. Now your at two strikes princess but it doesn't stop there. We forgot to point out your most unforgivable crime; having the audacity to think you could lie to me and get away with it."

I kneeling down and cupped her face, looking her directly in the eyes. "That's three strikes missy. And three strikes, your out. Now, your going to fix what I tell you to and receive your well deserved punishment for your crimes."

Lust and fear showed on her face as she gulped and nodded. "Good girl. Now, because I'm so merciful and because I want to wrap this up quickly, I'll only give you 2 punishments that can all be done here and at the same time. The first is that your going to get your ass spanked for every day we've been together, for lying about our relationship." I tell her as I give her ass a few love taps.

"While I do that, you'll be wiping up the juice you wasted on the floor, now we don't have towels and we're not barbaric enough to use out clothes so you'll have to use your mouth." I tell her as her head begins darting to the floor and up to me.

"But you know something, for trying to humiliate me and for disrespecting me cock. I think your cervix should be the one to get a good spanking, to show you just how disrespectful you've been to mini-me. Does that sound fair?" She nodded.

"Good. Now, spread your pussy for me. Once I'm inside I'll hold you over the edge of the bed so you can clean up your mess." I commanded.

Though she hesitated, she complied, carefully spreading her cheeks apart for me to enter. Her folds wrapped around me with a tightness and warmth that astounded me. After reveling in the loss of my virginity, I began crawling to the edge of the bed at a snail's pace so Selena could get into position.

The position was perfect. Selena, the most popular girl in school, was licking up my cum, supporting herself by keeping her forearms flat on the ground while I, Matt Aviv, the depressing loser of our school, was fucking her off the edge of a bed as I watched her progress from a birds eye view, spanking her until he lost count.

They went at it for a good hour, Selena had orgazimed over and over, something I was about to follow suit very soon. "I'm about to cum you whore. What do you have to say for yourself."

"Outside! Please, outside!" Selena pleaded.

Shoving her face into the remnants of my cum, I spoke again. "I never asked you where you wanted my cum you stupid bitch. I said; what *Spank* do you *Spank* have to *Spank* say *Spank* for yourself."

"I'm shorry!" She screamed into the floor as she climaxed again.

"Thank you. I think you deserve a reward. What do you want slut, just remember that cumming in you is inevitable and going to happen, request or no."

She groaned before saying. "Then call me by my name! I-If your gonna cum in me then the least you could do is call me by my name!"

I smiled savagely "Denied whore! Have a creampie!"

"Ahhhhh! C-Cumminggg!"

Her folds wrung me out one last time, my cum pouring inside her unprotected sex. Her body tensed up before sliding to the floor below. I pulled out after a breather and started getting my shit together.

"Y-You said I c-could pick a r-reward. W-Why was I denied? I-It was so e-easy to do but y-you denied me. Why ar-are you so m-mean?" Selena sobbed.

"Shut up you hypocrite. You call me mean when you pretended to love me for weeks on end, what gives you the right to call me mean?" I ask her.

While she processed my words I began putting my clothes back on and found something I forgot about during the conquest. Selena had said that she was planning on taping our whole encounter to humiliate me. So guess my surprise when I found my socks thrown on the very camera she was using, red button blinking on and off.

To make sure that it couldn't be used as potential evidence, I stored it in my storage. That way it won't come back to bite me in the ass. Who knows, maybe I could edit the footage to my advantage.

Before I left the room, I looked back at Selena's limp form with a look of disappointment and said some last words, the last words she'd ever here out of me as her boyfriend. "Clean yourself up Selena. I'm sure Lorimer doesn't want to put his dick in a twinkie."

* * *

(Outside.)

After leaving the hotel room, I went for a victory walk. I greeted every staff member on the way, pushed the hotel bill on Selena, visited the horrific sight that was the Halloween party and got to see a video of my one functioning guardian drinking himself into the ground after losing a gamble, sent to me by my favorite ice cream shop owner.

Truly a good day. But now I'm back home and glad to say that I've finally done it. I've one upped my future. A thought that just fills my soul with joy. So much joy that I went above and beyond on my next contraption for dear step dad. I won't go into much detail as I got a deal with the aftermath of my actions sooner rather than later. Just know that it'll be one hell of a piece of art.

Entering my hideout, I pull out the camera and set it up to my computer, to start up the download process you'd expect from an old computer. Once that's done, I'll have around 25 hours to wait for it to download and edit. So I'll do my next task while I wait.

Leaving my hideout, I jog to the land owners humble abode and open the door to the crap shack, I proceeded to the kitchen to find my mother passed out at the kitchen table, head atop a heap of trash. A sad sight to be sure, but a happy one for her as it means that she's finally getting the rest she deserves.

I nudge her to get her attention. "Hey mom, guess what I did today?"

Slowly, she pushes herself up and moves her hair out of her face. "Casper? Is that you?"

"I finally dealt a good blow to those idiots from school." I tell her as I begin to kneel to her level.

She smiles at me. "I told that doctor you'd be here soon."

"Things are looking up mom, my curse shall be finally dealt with by my hands!" I stand back up with vigor.

Suddenly, a pair of fingers move around my shirt, pulling my attention to a teary eyed mother. "Your Edna has worked hard to raise our son. He's growing into such a good boy, always keeping his promises to the end. He reminds me of you so much."

I lean back down to hug what's left of my mother, cracks starting to form in my cheerful facade. "A-After I deal with those bastards for good. I promise to get you a goddamn mansion. I promise that you won't have to work another day in your life, ever again."

"Our son's a little rascal that's for sure, always crying when his mommy holds him. But I'm sure that he won't cry when you hold him, he'll probably follow you around like a little chick." Mom continues.

'Truer words have never been spoken.' I think to myself as I wipe my tears. 'I'll never cry for that asshole.'

Her hug tightens. "Your going to be such a good dad. Just promise me that the next time you leave, you come back sooner."

I tighten my own hug. "I promise."

"I love you Caspar."

"I love you too mom."

She falls asleep in my arms, giving me the opening I need to pick her up, knock the trash off the table and lay her on it. I then grab a pillow and blanket that I've cleverly hidden in some unused cupboards, putting the pillow under her head and the blanket over her body.

Then I make my way to the front door, before turning back and adding. "I promise that I'll break our curse."

Leaving the house and walking back to my hideout, I was surprisingly greeted by the fatty himself, uncharacteristically home early on a Sunday. He looked like shit, wearing a ripped tank top that was 3 sizes too small and drenched so badly in sweat that he looked like he swam here.

"There you are ya shit rat! Yer getting me more bee-" I cut him off with a swift punch to his face, knocking him out cold.

"Shut up you glutton. Moms finally sleeping and that isn't changing because of you." I tell the beached whale with words laced with malice. "Besides, I got better shit to do then spend my well stolen money then on you."

With that, I left the fatty to the vulchers and got back to my hideout without issues...well, physical ones.

I still had to figure out how I'm gonna deal with the footage from my sexy time with Selena, as well as my peers once news gets out. I'll also have to figure out how to curve the phenomenon that occurred at the beginning of that shitshow with Selena. If I had to guess, it was a side effect of the dick growth drug I made, something I completely probably didn't care about at the time. I don't want to be puppeted by lust like that again, I just need a way to constantly keep myself satisfied. Then we have my promise to mom…

I sigh. "If only I could find a way to keep my promise an a legal manor."

An hour went by and I was still stumped on what to do and chose to put it off while I finish four days worth of homework in a day. A task that will probably book my entire schedule for tomorrow.

Pulling out my homework and a few supplies from my bag. I move to my desk to get started, only to get a glimpse of my mirror, that just so happened to show the image of a lab coat.

Looking over to the actual lab coat, I realize that I was going about this wrong. Rick Sanchez should easily be able to do my homework in no time at all, giving me more free time. So I ran over to the coat, only to trip over my haphazardly thrown school bag and spill it's contents.

"Fuck!" I curse at my misfortune.

But this wasn't your ordinary misfortune, this was full on plot convenience as a certain game slid into view. A copy of a game I hadn't played in a long while, Fire Emblem: Awakening.

That's when something seemed to click. The lab coat, the video game, it worked well together in my mind. So well that I came up with a smashing idea. 'Rick Sanchez literally made a multiverse gun, why can't he take me to the world of Awakening?'

In Fire Emblem, their currency is pure gold, something common in when in a royal army and high in value in this world. If I save up and run some numbers, I might have a small fortune in my hands in under a year.

I could also ask for some ideas on how to deal with my classmates from not only Chrom's Shepherds, but also the tactician them-self, Robin! They'll probably have loads of tactics on how to deal with them organized from A-Z and ranging from peaceful to violent!

Then there's my lust problem, which is another easy fix for me when you consider the world I'm going too. Fire Emblem: Awakening has loads of hotties, it's why people often call it waifu wars. There are so many girls that I could probably be satisfied for years, plus the challenge of figuring out how to fuck them in the first place is satisfying in it's own right.

Yes, using the smartest person in the worlds brain to go to Ylisse is the best possible thing to do right now. It will also be the perfect start to my long term goal of gaining a harem!

"I guess I should say it. It is time to act without further adieu. It is time to begin my conquest!" I laugh with maniacal laughter.

* * *

(Elsewhere.)

"**He's finally learning the true potential of his gift."** A godly figure said with a serious tone upon her throne.

That tone however was shattered into shards after she lost her composure. **"EEEIII! It's just like watching 'Bar Fighter in a Kung Fu World' all over again!"**

Suddenly a spry young man burst into her audience chamber. **"Father! Are you alright!? I thought I heard a banshee in here! Don't worry father, you don't need to lift your holy hand. For I shall slay it in your...Who the hell are you!?"**

The goddess giggled. **"Don't you recognize me sweety?"**

Her words caused the man to scowl. **"Cease your suducions vixon! I know not who you are, only the crime you commited! Now still yourself worm and receive your punishment for sitting upon my father's throne!"**

The young man lunged at the goddess with a spear aimed at her heart. The goddess however rolled her eyes and lifted her leg to the spearman's groin, launching him upwards.

"**That kick, it could only belong to one being alone. Father!?"** The man asked after collecting himself.

"**I see your genitals were able to see what your eyes could not. Lesser men have done the same to find misfortune along the beaten path. Yo best remedy this before you befall the same fate."** The goddess scolds her son.

"**R-Right away father."** The son said with a lowered head.

"**Mother."** The goddess corrected.

"**Pardon?" **

"**I said mother. For I am no longer your father, but instead your mother. I have renounced my manhood and brawn for womanly wilds and witt. A change that I assure will not affect my standing in the world we govern."** The goddess explains to her spawn.

"**I thought your form was merely an illusion!?"** The goddess's son shouted with confusion.

The goddess giggled. **"I can assure you that this is no illusion. My assets are as real and firm as your birth mother's and my fertile soil is as tight and virgin as your 8th sister's. I would give you a hand on example, but I'm afraid that this body of mine belongs to one person alone."**

The poor boy began to sputter like crazy, his whole world falling apart, as his only father figure became something he couldn't comprehend.

"**W-Well then f-mother. T-There is no longer any reason to b-be here and I've clearly overstayed m-my w-welcome. I shall inform the gods of fate of your change. Good day."** The man said with a bow before leaving.

'**Oh dear me, I forgot to ask Mot to relay a message to Jester for me. Oh well, another time I suppose.'** The goddess of death thought to herself before turning back to her viewing glass.

"**Awww! He's asleep!? I got distracted and missed what he did! Damn it, guess I'll have to indulge in some saved footage."** The sadden goddess decided.

She then brought up Selena and Matt's time at the hotel, skipping the part where it 'got good' and proceeded to watch with her chin resting in her hands.

_Selena scoffed. "What a pathetic sight. Oh well. At least it isn't as pathetic as this! Ha, look at th...what the?"_

"_A little bigger than you were told, right?"_

"**Oh my…"** The goddess said with childlike wonder, completely oblivious to another visitor who was watching from the throne room door.

"**Oh my…"**

* * *

**Done, hope it was up to snuff and all that crap cause this was long as hell. The word count is 17798 which was a far cry from my minimum of 3000 words. Hell, the sex scene alone is 5818 words and the chapter was so long that I couldn't do my usual copy and paste method to get it to , so you can see why this took a bit.**

**One of the reasons for its length is that I wanted to get to the FE world pronto, get this done in a chapter so that you can experience the actual meat of the story instead of 5 chapters of prologue. Another reason is that I didn't want to gloss over certain parts of the story, like the date or the party as I think they add to the story and add to the development of Matt as a character. It also helped me introduce a bunch of important characters, some of which you don't know the names of.**

**Yes, the story is about Fire Emblem characters, but I also said that the real world was going to play a big role too. That's why I've done tons of world building for this fanfic. Yes, I haven't said many building names throughout this chapter while random characters have gotten names, but this is by design. A lot of buildings don't have names while people you have only looked at do, a fact I've gone above and beyond with.**

**You may not know it, you may not care, but every character that has had a line of dialogue has a name and a story that is written out. They may be boring and uncompelling stories, but that is just the way of life. But adding to that, every character that I have given you a name of so far is of great importance, they all of roles to play later on that I hope you'll enjoy.**

**That is all for this upload. Review if you have any questions, compliments or criticisms and be sure to tune in for the next chapter. If anything doesn't make sense, I'll try to rectify it or give you a private message to explain it.**

**Thank you for reading, the guy who likes fanfics and porn too much, TheHardHent.**


End file.
